Mizaki
by Akyfin02
Summary: Luego de permanecer cinco años fuera de casa, toda tu vida puede cambiar de un golpe. En busca de una esperanza, Mizaki Okira emprenderá un largo viaje que traerá más consecuencias de las que imagina. La típica historia de princesas llevada a otro nivel. Aventuras, romances y nuevos mundos compondrán la vida de estos chicos que demostrarán lo son capaces de vencer por amor.
1. Chapter 1- Bienvenidos a Okira

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia tiene alto contenido "romantimelosodramático", lo habrán notado desde el summary. Si no son fanáticos de este género les aconsejo darle reversa al buscador y volver a la página principal.**

**Atte. Akyfin02**

Para todos los que continúan leyendo, gracias. Ahora, quisiera presentarles esta historia, no es precisamente un fanfiction, es una historia original, cualquier parecido con la realidad u otra cosa es mera coincidencia.

Si la encuentran un tanto tonta o infantil consideren que la comencé a los diez años… y digan que no han visto los borradores, son verdaderamente vergonzosos.

Si más que decir, los dejo con esto, espero de verdad que les guste.

* * *

**MIZAKI**

**CAPÍTULO I **

"**BIENVENIDOS A OKIRA"**

Era un día claro, el sol lanzaba los primeros rayos de la mañana, tras unas colinas apenas se vislumbraban las enormes torres de un solitario y viejo castillo, este tenía, orgullosamente colocado en el frente, un letrero que repetía las palabras "Colegio Hareki".

Tanto dentro como fuera del castillo había estudiantes, todos con edades de 10 a 18 años. Aparte de la edad tenían otra cosa en común, ellos eran los futuros gobernantes del mundo, algún día serían reyes. En ese entonces, todo estaba dividido en ciento treinta y dos reinos. Los descendientes de monarcas tienen la obligación de entrar a ese colegio a los 10 años y se quedan a vivir ahí hasta los 15, sin más que cartas para saber qué pasa con su familia. A dicha edad, ellos vuelven a su hogar, pero a los 16 deben regresar al colegio para quedarse otros 2 años más, ya a los 18, continuarán con sus estudios en casa con sus padres. Esta escuela es especial para monarcas porque te enseñan cómo gobernar un reino y unos cuantos modos de supervivencia, entre otras materias, tienen que cursarlas y aprobarlas si es que quieren llegar a ser reyes.

Todo empezó un día en que varios estudiantes de 15 años íbamos de regreso a casa a disfrutar todo un año con nuestra familia. Estaba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería del barco, en eso, tres amigo se sentaron alrededor.

-No puedo creer que ya vayamos a regresar- dijo mi amiga de cabello castaño y ojos grises, princesa del reino "Aikeri", cuyo nombre es Natzuki- estos 5 años se me pasaron volando.

-¿Qué no extrañas a mamá y a papá, Natzuki?- respondió Daiki, un joven de cabello negro y un poco chaparro que, por cierto, era hermano de ella- apuesto a que ellos si van a estar muy contentos de vernos.

-No es que no los extrañe, sólo que ya no podré hacer lo que yo quiera, cuando yo quiera y sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

-No olvides que yo estoy a cargo de ti y todo lo que hagas se lo puedo decir a mis papás.

-Jajaja, uy sí, eso, si es que dejo que te enteres de lo que hago, querido hermano.

-Ya dejen de pelar- gritó mi mejor amiga Kokone, entrando en la conversación. Es de piel clara y cabello en una extraña combinación de castaño y rubio, alta y con los ojos verdes, princesa del reino "Noemi"- la verdad yo tampoco quiero regresar a casa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté yo, Mizaki, la del fondo de la mesa, de cabello negro un poco ondulado y de ojos marrones, piel un tanto oscura y la más baja en estatura de toda la mesa

-Mis papás nunca están en la casa, ni si quieran se acuerdan de mí, por lo que recuerdo, me la pasaba encerrada en mi cuarto sin nada que hacer.

-Todo lo contrario a mis papás- respondí- ellos siempre estaban al pendiente de mí.

Mi mirada se tornó triste, igual que la de todos. La razón es que un año después de entrar al colegio, mi madre murió y ni siquiera me dejaron ir a despedirla.

-Pero bueno- dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa- espero poder abrazar a mi papá.

-Bien- mi mejor amiga trató de cambiar el tema- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

-Muy poco, si acaso 20 minutos- Natzuki se veía resignada.

El tiempo pasó de una manera muy rápida para Kokone y Natzuki, que esperaban algún milagro para que el barco diera vuelta y regresara a la escuela, pero para Daiki y para mí, esos 20 minutos nos parecieron una eternidad.

Alrededor de las 11 de la mañana el barco atracó en el puerto Koheki, decenas de vehículos estaban estacionados dentro y en los alrededores, todos esperaban a los estudiantes para llevarlos a sus casas.

Salimos a la cubierta y lo primero que me recibió fueron los fuertes vientos que caracterizan a la zona central. Mi cabello comenzó a desarreglarse y mi pequeño sombrero verde del uniforme casi sale volando. La falda verde del mismo se movía al son del viento, revoloteando, dejaba ver el fondo blanco del vestido, mismo que ahora me asfixiaba por el fuerte sol de la costa.

A unos cuantos metros estaba una especie de bote en el que entraron Daiki y Natzuki, no sin antes despedirse.

Por Kokone fueron sus sirvientes en otra lancha. Nos despedimos con un gran abrazo, pensábamos que no nos veríamos en un largo tiempo.

Kokone se fue y yo me quedé sola viendo como todos ya iban camino a su reino. Lejos del puerto, estaba estacionado un pequeño carruaje, de inmediato reconocí que era de mi reino porque tenía el símbolo de mi familia, la familia Okira.

Es el símbolo que representa a la familia Okira desde que la guerra dividió al imperio Heito, también lo usamos como el escudo de la bandera. Es sólo la abreviatura de Okira, "Ok".

Caminé hacia el carruaje y un hombre no muy joven de alrededor de unos 25 años, me abrió la puerta diciendo:

-Tardó demasiado, princesa.

-Y ¿Por qué no me fue a buscar, señor?

-Pensé que aún no estaba lista para ir a casa y por favor no me diga señor, llámeme Niroki.

-Está bien, y ¿tú apenas empezaste a trabajar para mi familia verdad?

-Efectivamente- me dijo subiendo a su lugar y dando la señal a los caballos para que comenzaran a mover el carruaje-, no hace mucho que entré a trabajar aquí, señorita, no sabe la cantidad de cosas que han cambiado desde que se fue.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué más cosas han cambiado?

-Ya lo verá cuando lleguemos a casa, pero váyase preparando, le aseguro que nada será como antes.

-Las cosas que dices que cambiaron… ¿son para bien o para mal?- pregunté desconcertada, pero nunca obtuve una respuesta por parte de Niroki.

Lo demás del viaje transcurrió de una manera calmada, con una plática amena entre el chofer y yo.

Después de tanto, por fin pude divisar el cartel que decía: "Bienvenidos a Okira".

Al entrar al reino, vi que todo lo que había dicho Niroki era verdad. Y, haciendo referencia a mi pregunta, la respuesta era: para mal.

Es muy extraño todo lo que está pasando en el reino, Okira siempre se había distinguido por ser próspero. El lugar estaba totalmente devastado, las calles tenían muy poca gente, no había casi nada de negocios y, los pocos que había, estaban prácticamente vacíos.

Las casas eran pequeñas, viejas y descuidadas, llenas de humedad y casi todas tenían techo de lámina, incluso rota; no tenía nada que ver con lo que dejé hace 5 años. Lo primero que pensé es "¿Qué pasó aquí?", papá no me mencionó en sus cartas ninguna tragedia, aparte de la muerte de mi mamá, que hubiera pasado en Okira, y no creo que la muerte de la reina fuera el causal de todo este desastre. En fin, dejé todas mis dudas y mi sorpresa atrás, sólo me concentraba en llegar a casa.

En todos los años que estuve en la escuela pensaba en el día en que regresara a casa, imaginaba a toda mi familia reunida en el castillo, todo estaba lleno de globos y cuando bajaba del carruaje corrían a abrazarme y yo estaba más feliz que nunca, pero todo esto no era más que un sueño, muy diferente a lo que pasó en realidad cuando llegué al castillo. La entrada estaba vacía, sólo había unos sirvientes que empezaron a bajar mi equipaje. Cuando entré no vi a nadie, mi casa, a diferencia del reino, seguía exactamente igual que cuando la dejé, los mismos muebles, los adornos, sólo había una cosa que era diferente ahí: un cuadro, un cuadro grande que estaba en el centro de la sala, un cuadro de mí y de mis papás, el cual ya no estaba, ahora ese espacio permanecía vacío. Después comencé a revisar bien la sala de la casa y me di cuenta de que ese no era el único cuadro desaparecido, todas las fotos en donde aparecía mi mamá ya no estaban, me pareció muy extraño, tanto que no había notado la entrada de mi padre a la habitación.

Ahí estaba, frente a mí, el incomparable rey Ryonosuke Okira, ese hombre maravilloso que, según mi mamá, era la persona más buena del mundo, y yo estaba tan orgullosa de ser su hija y tan feliz de volver a verlo que corrí, me abalancé a él y lo abracé tan fuerte que casi llego a tirarlo.

El, totalmente contrariándome, no respondió a mi abrazo, su cara era inexpresiva pero a la vez esbozaba tristeza, en lugar de alegría.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé- dije yo sin poder contener mi alegría de estar otra vez a su lado.

-Claro, hija- me respondió, de una manera triste y aburrida-, yo también te extrañaba mucho- dio unas palmadas en mi espalda- bueno, tengo mucho trabajo, así que me retiro.

-¿Cómo? ¿A dónde vas?

-A mi despacho, como ya te dije tengo mucho trabajo, tú instálate, desempaca tu ropa, acomoda tu cuarto, puedes hacer con él lo que tú quieras, ponle las cosas que te gustan, si tengo tiempo iré a verte, sino te espero en la cena, ¿está bien?

-Sí, creo que sí pero yo creía que… que íbamos a pasar el día juntos.

-No lo creo, tengo, demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Papá se fue a su despacho y no salió de allí en todo el día hasta la cena. Yo me la pasé en mi cuarto acomodando mis cosas. Mi habitación era grande, mucho más que la que compartía con Kokone en el internado. Permanecía igual a como la dejé, sólo estaba mi cama, el gran ropero y un escritorio, claro que hace 5 años veía esos muebles muchísimo más grandes. Ya me había olvidado de cómo se sentía mi cama, mucho más suave que la de la escuela, estaba mi almohada favorita, era blanca, con encaje rosado y con mi inicial grabada. No salí de mi cuarto hasta la cena. Nunca pensé que en mi propia casa me sintiera más alejada de mi papá que en el colegio a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

Esa cena fue la más callada que he tenido en mi vida, no hubo ni una palabra por parte de ninguno de nosotros, lo único fueron las miradas que le hice a la cocinera para que evitara ponerme espinacas en el plato fuerte (odio las espinacas), claro que sin que mi papá se diera cuenta.

La cocinera me pareció una buena persona, era muy joven, si acaso tendría 20 años, nos hicimos buenas amigas y en las noches a veces me bajaba a los cuartos de los sirvientes para hacer una especie de pijamadas, igual que cuando era niña.

Pasó una semana y las cosas seguían igual o peor que al principio, ni mi papá me hablaba ni a mí me gustaba hacerlo, pues siempre me contestaba de manera cortante, parecía que pretendía hacerme sentir mal de distraerlo del trabajo. Fue en una de esas pijamadas en el cuarto de Mei que todo tomó sentido. La noté bastante preocupada y muy misteriosa.

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunté sin imaginarme la sorpresa que me iba a llevar.

-Mizaki, tú y yo somos amigas ¿no?

-Al menos por mi parte sí lo somos.

-Pues, creo que debes saber algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto podría ser muy doloroso para ti.

-Mei, no estoy entendiendo nada.

-¿Cómo te lo digo?, Mizaki… tu mamá.

-¿Qué pasa con mi mamá?- dije ya un poco furiosa.

-Es posible que tu mamá… no esté muerta.

-¿Qué?

Yo no podía creerlo, mi mamá ¿viva?

-Lo que escuchas- dijo ella reafirmando sus palabras.

-Mei, esto no es gracioso.

-No, no es una broma, es verdad, tal vez tu mamá viva.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Ella murió en un accidente, eso me dijo mi papá.

-Te lo dijo para que no sufrieras, pero no es la verdad.

-¿Entonces cuál es?

-… supongo que sí sabes que tu papá tiene un hermano.

-Sí, uno menor llamado Tsubasa ¿no?

-Sí. Según dicen, él era una persona ambiciosa, que siempre vivió enojado porque, por el hecho de ser el hermano menor, no podía heredar el trono, y que él sabía que la única manera de heredar el reino era… matando a tu padre, y dicen que lo intentó, obviamente nunca lo logró, tú abuelo lo encerró en el calabozo, pero luego escapó.

-Sí, eso ya lo sabía, mas no veo qué tiene que ver con mi mamá. No lo entiendo, además mi tío nunca se volvió a aparecer por aquí.

-Sí Mizaki, un año después de que te fuiste el regresó supuestamente arrepentido.

-¿Arrepentido?

-O al menos eso le hizo creer a tu padre, en realidad quería atacarlo donde más lo dolía, Tsubasa le robó el corazón de tu mamá.

-¿Cómo? ¡El enamoró a mamá!

-Sí, algo así. Tu tío, no sé cómo lo consiguió, pero regresó con muchísimo dinero y poder, incluso más que tu padre siendo rey, y al parecer tu mamá era más ambiciosa de lo que nos hizo creer a todos porque a la primera se fue con él… y dejó a tu papá.

-Eso no puede ser, mi mamá amaba a papá, nunca lo dejaría por nadie.

-Yo creo que amaba su dinero, vio una mejor opción y prefirió irse. Después de eso tu padre cayó en una gran depresión, descuidó todo el reino como puedes ver y también te está descuidando a ti.

-No, eso no es verdad, en todo caso de que mi mamá fuera ambiciosa, ¿no le convenía más quedarse con un rey?

-¡Esta historia es verdad! Si no lo fuera ¿Cómo explicas que tu papá haya mandado a quemar todas las fotografías de ella y que desde que llegaste no te pone la mínima atención?, él no quiere verte porque lo recuerdas a tu madre, Mizaki yo no quiero lastimarte pero es la verdad.

-Entonces ¿porque me dijo que mi mamá había muerto?

-Para no lastimarte, él sabe que tú no tienes la culpa de nada, a todo el reino les dijo que tu mamá había muerto para que siguieran creyendo que ella era una santa, él pensaba que nunca hubieras soportado saber la verdad acerca de ella, pero algún día te ibas a enterar y era mejor que lo hicieras ahora, por eso te lo dije.

-¿Tú cómo sabes esto si no hace mucho que trabajas aquí?

-Bueno, no estoy aquí desde que naciste pero sí lo suficiente, yo entré 2 años después de que te fuiste al colegio, entré a remplazar a Michi, la antigua cocinera. Los sirvientes sabían la verdad y me la dijeron porque yo tampoco entendía porque es que el rey había cambiado tanto, pero aparte de decírmelo a mí no le han dicho a nadie, hicieron un voto de silencio total, así que por favor no le digas a nadie de la servidumbre que yo te dije.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, había una posibilidad de que mi mamá viviera. Al saber esto, me di cuenta de que no me interesaba lo que hubiera hecho mi mamá, o si era verdad lo que me dijeron, sólo me importaba que ella estuviera viva, viva y sólo quería abrazarla, saber cómo estaba.

-Mei ¿tú sabes en dónde está mi mamá?

-Bueno, no exactamente, pero unos sirvientes más viejos dicen que Tsubasa tiene un castillo subterráneo en una cueva inexplorada que le hizo a tu mamá para que nadie los encontrara, pero creo que está al otro lado del mundo, dicen que en un bosque en las afueras de Furikawa- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Mizaki?

-Porque ya lo decidí. Voy a ir a buscarla

* * *

Bien, esto fue el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado. Fue más bien como una introducción, pero ya se ve hacia dónde va la cosa. Si les gustó, quisiera advertir que va para largo, y si no le vieron mucho chiste a la trama, entones les pido esperen al siguiente capítulo, a ver si los engancha, si de plano no les gusta pues de todas formas muchas gracias por leer y dedicarme unos minutitos de su tiempo.

Ahh... perdón que me oiga tan enojada y seria pero ando medio depre por aquello del fin de cursos... =( ... dejar la seundaria y todo eso es medio triste por los amigos, el entrar a la prepa, aparte que ando medio presionada por el examen de ingreso... en fin... creo que no estan aquí para escuchar mis quejas y lloriqueos así que volvamos con buen humor... =).

Seguramente notaron que la mayoría, si no es que todos los nombres que usé para los personajes, son japoneses. La razón es que una de mis pasiones es el anime, y los nombres de anime me gustan mucho desde que era pequeña, así que para hacer esta historia saqué nombres de las series japonesas que veía, o buscaba nombres japoneses por internet. Por lo tanto, si en esta historia encuentran a un personaje llamado como el protagónico de algún anime, no se preocupen, no es crossover ni mucho menos, simplemente usé el nombre que me pareció adecuado para el personaje.

Se preguntarán "¿En dónde está el romance?", paciencia, paciencia, ya aparecerá en uno de estos capítulos. Y si el romance no es de tu agrado, o no crees en el amor a primera vista, ya lo dije al principio, mejor vuelve a la página principal y busca un fic de tu estilo.

Por favor comenten, me gustaría saber lo que opinan. Ya les había comentado que esta historia la comencé más o menos a los diez años, por lo que es como mi bebé, y necesito saber si estos cinco años de mi vida que llevo arreglándola han valido la pena, pero no porque sepan esto vayan a sentir lástima de poner un mal comentario, necesito que sean sinceros, evaluaciones reales, ya sea que me echen flores, insultos, verdades crueles, burlas, si quieren sólo comenten qué tanto les agradó, o si lo detestan, si pinta bien o mal o como les haya caído.

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, porque con un comentario positivo que tenga voy a seguir subiendo más (esto fue otra advertencia), a menos claro que caiga un meteorito, llegue el fin del mundo o me enferme tan gravemente que no pueda teclear en la computadora… o que mis maestros me pongan mucha tarea… en fin… hasta pronto…

Atte. Akyfin02 =)


	2. Chapter 2- El guía

Holaaaa… aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. **Advertencia: Esta parte está un poco aburrida, pero un personaje importante va a aparecer.**

* * *

**MIZAKI**

**CAPÍTULO II**

"**El guía"**

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación silenciosamente, aunque los gritos de Mei no eran de mucha ayuda.

-¿Cómo que la vas a ir a buscar?- no se cansaba de preguntar, a pesar de que yo respondía lo mismo.

-Sí, voy a buscar a mi mamá-, saqué una maleta y comencé a guardar ropa- ahora que está viva quiero saber si está bien, quiero abrazarla, saber si aún me ama.

-Mizaki, ella no te quiere, los abandonó a ti y a tu padre y si lo que quieres es que vuelva…

-No, no voy para obligarla a volver o para hacerla sentir mal, sólo quiero verla.

-¿y qué le vas a decir a tu papá, cómo vas a irte sin que él se pregunte dónde estás?

-Ya lo pensé, sólo le voy a dejar una nota que le diga que ya no quiero heredar el reino y que me fui, que estaré bien, ya cuando regrese le diré todo.

-¿Cómo?, pero lo vas a dejar muy preocupado.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, Mei, el ya no me presta atención, y si se preocupa lo calmará la nota.

-Mizaki ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, tengo que salir antes de que amanezca.

Y así comenzó todo, después de escribir la carta terminé de empacar mi ropa y dinero, salí al pasillo, caminé hacia el cuarto de mi papá y deslicé la carta bajo su puerta.

No había dormido absolutamente nada, pero no podía perder más tiempo, la verdad no salí a buscar a mi mamá sólo porque quisiera verla, la auténtica y más fuerte razón es que yo la conozco muy bien y sé que ella nunca se atrevería a dejarnos.

Tenía una teoría: a mi mamá la secuestraron. Yo pensaba que mi tío la obligó a irse con él sólo para molestar a mi papá, si Tsubasa es capaz de intentar matar a su propio hermano era posible que amenazara a mi mamá para que se fuera con él.

La verdad fue demasiado fácil salir del castillo, todo palacio tiene túneles secretos y yo conocía todos los que estaban en el mío. Había uno muy cerca del salón de baile principal, entré en él, era oscuro, aunque tenía unas antorchas no eran suficientes para tener una buena visión, era largo y daba muchas vueltas, en fin, salí a la cocina. Tomé un poco de comida y luego entré a otro túnel que dio al patio trasero donde, obviamente, tenía muchos guardias. Pude pasar desapercibida hasta llegar a otro túnel que por fin salía afuera del castillo, justo detrás del muro.

La distancia entre Okira y Furikawa era enserio muy larga, primero había que pasar por tierra el reino Noemi, luego tomar un barco por 2 días, para llegar a donde estaba la cueva eran otro día caminando.

Me alejé lo más que pude del castillo. Era tarde, tal vez las 3 de la mañana, así que decidí juntar algunas ramas para hacer una fogata, y luego buscar donde para poner el campamento, por suerte encontré un lugar amplio y seco, puse mi fogata para calentarme un poco y luego trate inútilmente de dormir, las dudas y preguntas me consumían y fue imposible descansar, en fin, no lo hice en toda la noche.

Eran las 5 de la mañana, ya estaba amaneciendo y aun no podía dormir, decidí darme por vencida y levantarme. Era un día frío con mucha neblina y costaba mucho ver a distancia, estaba tratando de encender la fogata para preparar algo de comer cuando escuché un grito, no era un grito pidiendo auxilio ni ayuda, sólo era un grito fuerte y sumamente ensordecedor, se escuchaba muy cerca de ahí, no sé lo que me pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento pero salí corriendo hacia donde se escuchaba el grito, tal vez creí que alguien necesitaba ayuda.

Como les dije antes, había mucha neblina, no veía en dónde pisaba, sólo corría sin parar cuando de repente caí.

Sentía como todo mi peso se iba hacia abajo y no dejaba de caer, llegué a pensar tantas cosas en ese momento, que moriría, pero al alzar mis brazos logré sostenerme de algo, quedando colgada. Todo seguía lleno de neblina y no veía el fin de ese barranco, de repente escuche una voz.

-¡Suéltate!

Por un momento pensé que era mi conciencia o mi razón.

-No- le respondí pensando que me encontraba a 100 metros de altura – Moriré.

-Estás a 3 metros del suelo- con eso me aseguré de que no era mi conciencia-, yo te agarraré.

Le hice caso, yo estaba preparada para caer minutos pero en menos de un segundo ya estaba en el suelo, o más bien, sobre el pecho del hombre que me había ayudado.

En ese momento levanté la cabeza para después pedir disculpas, pero al ver sus ojos ninguna palabra salió de mi boca. Eran castaños, muy claros, tan llenos de brillo, nada más faltó mirarlos para entender que nunca encontraría otros iguales, mucho menos que me hicieran sentir lo mismo. Sólo me quedé ahí pasmada, sin decir nada, pero lo más extraño es que él tampoco hizo un movimiento por quitarme de encima, sólo se quedaba ahí, viéndome, con esos grandes ojos, sin decir una sola palabra, exactamente igual que yo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que reaccionáramos, pero al hacerlo lo único que pude decir fue:

-Hola.

-Hola- me respondió haciendo una sonrisa un poco nerviosa- te dije que te soltaras.

-Ah, sí… gracias.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie, había mucha neblina así que no pude ver bien su rostro ni decir exactamente qué edad tenía.

-Bueno- me dijo el- ¿Cómo te caíste aquí?

-Pues, ¿qué te puedo decir?, escuché un grito y empecé a correr, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba cayendo, y tú qué haces aquí dentro de este… ¿barranco?

-Simplemente venía caminando y caí, mala suerte ¿no?, tal vez el grito que escuchaste era yo.

-Hay que pensar en cómo salir de aquí, nunca en mi vida había venido al bosque.

-Pues yo llevo más de 4 años recorriendo estos reinos, para salir no veo otra forma más que escalar o seguir el rio que nos llevará a una aldea cercana.

-No, no puedo irme lejos, mi campamento y todo mi equipo están allá- le respondí.

-Entonces supongo que hay que escalar, por suerte para ti traigo mi equipo conmigo, sólo hay que lanzar esta cuerda, atorarla en algo y subir.

El lanzó la cuerda lo más fuerte que pudo, pero al jalarla se volvió a resbalar, le pregunté si me dejaría intentarlo y me dio la cuerda, la agarré y la lancé lo más fuerte que pude, cuando la jalamos, la cuerda se detuvo.

Tomé la cuerda, luego puse los pies en la pared y comencé a subir, varias veces estuve a punto de caerme, no era fácil sostener mi peso, tardé demasiado.

A diferencia de mí, él tardó menos de 20 minutos. Le tendí mi mano para ayudarse a fijar bien los pies en el suelo y cuando llegó hasta arriba destrabó la cuerda. Al fin pude verlo bien, era un joven, más o menos de mi edad, si acaso tendría 17 años, un poco más alto que yo, de ojos cafés claros, cabello café oscuro y vestía como campista. Me miraba fijamente, igual a como yo lo veía. Me gustaba, eso era obvio, la pregunta era si él pensaba lo mismo de mí. Agitó su cabeza para salir de la estupefacción y fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Muy bien, ya estás arriba.

-Sí, muchas gracias- contesté volviendo a la realidad.

-Te lo debía, por mi culpa caíste aquí.

-No, no lo creo, se supone que corrí para ayudar a la persona que gritaba y terminó ayudándome a mí.

-Si bueno, así es la vida, oye… no escuché tu nombre.

-Ah sí, soy Mizaki.

-Ryota, mucho gusto. Pues… creo que ya me voy- cierto toque de preocupación se apoderó de mí, ¿Eso era todo? ¿Ya se iba? Tenía que detenerlo.

-¿En dónde vives?- fue lo más coherente que se me ocurrió preguntar.

-Pues, en ningún lugar, verás yo vivo en los bosques de estos reinos, cada noche pongo un campamento, lo levanto en la mañana y en la noche lo vuelvo a poner en otro lugar.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-mmm, es… una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo, cuéntala

-¿Segura?

-Sí

-¿Segura?

-¡SI!

-E… está bien, si… si… siéntate- estaba nervioso por cierto- Ahh… ¿por dónde empiezo?... cuando tenía… ahh… 13 años, mi… mis papás… murieron.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Ah… no importa, bueno cuando ellos… murieron yo… yo… no quería saber más del mundo, no soportaría vivir en esa casa, me recordaría a ellos en todo momento, así que comencé a caminar y a caminar y… llegué aquí, me encantó… el bosque y decidí vivir aquí.

-¿y cómo sobrevives? ¿En qué trabajas o qué haces?

-¿yo? Ahhh… yo… pues vivo con cosas del bosque y… pues… como me sé este bosque al derecho y al revés a veces aventureros me contratan de… ¡guía!

-¿Guía? ¡Eres un guía!

-ahhh… ajá, creo.

-¡o qué bien!, yo necesito un guía.

-ahhh… ¿A sí?

-Si yo tengo que pasar por muchos bosques en mi viaje, pero me confundo mucho, tú puedes ir conmigo.

-¿yo?

-Sí, tu, tú me vas a guiar

-¿y yo por qué?

-Pues… porque eres un guía ¿no?

-¿yo?, ah sí, un guía, claro.

-Anda, te pagaré bien.

-Mira, yo no necesito dinero.

-¿A no?, ¿no que de eso vivías?

-Si… bueno… no… está bien… seré tu guía.

-Genial, bueno pues vamos a mi campamento, tenemos que partir ya.

Ambos fuimos al campamento, había que salir antes de que obscureciera, Ryota no se veía muy convencido de ser el guía, no sé por qué, por lo que me dijo conoce muy bien el lugar.

Llegamos al campamento y desayunamos antes que nada, solo abrí unas de las latas que tenía, la calenté y el postre fueron unas frutas que Ryota llevaba en su bolsa. Durante el desayuno no faltaron las preguntas.

-Bien- me dijo Ryota- ya te conté qué hago aquí, ahora te toca a ti, me gustaría saber cómo por qué necesitas un guía.

-Bueno, no tiene caso mentirte porque, eres mi guía, en algún momento lo sabrás, así que, estoy aquí porque, tengo que… rescatar a mi mamá, mira, creo que está secuestrada.

-¿Cómo que crees que está secuestrada? Nadie cree que está secuestrado, si lo estás lo estás y si no, no lo estás.

-Es algo difícil de entender- le conté todo, bueno, todo lo que sabía.

Terminando de hablar, él me miró incrédulo.

-Haber si entendí- me dijo Ryota, con algo de cinismo- tu papá te dijo que tu mamá estaba muerta.

-Sí.

-Y en lugar de creerle a tu papá decides creerle a una sirvienta que te dice que no, que tu mamá no está muerta, y que los dejó por tu tío rico.

-Sí.

-Y ahora quieres ir a buscar a tu mamá a un lugar que ni siquiera sabes si es real.

-Exactamente.

-Jajaja, ¡¿Qué estás loca?! Mira, uno no deja su casa así como así para ir a buscar a su mamá por un chisme de servidumbre. Además hay un problema con esa teoría, si tu mamá es tan ambiciosa como dice la tal "Mei", ¿Por qué dejaría a un Rey?

-Tal vez mi tío se volvió más poderoso que el mismo rey.

-Mizaki, nadie es más poderoso que el rey, nadie, ser más poderoso que el rey es… no lo sé… ¿no es como ilegal o algo así?

-Eso es exactamente por lo que tengo que ir a buscar a mi mamá, hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan en la historia que me contó Mei, yo sé que mi mamá no se fue con Tsubasa.

-Aunque, por otro lado, ¿qué razón tendría Mei para mentirte, en qué la ayudaría?

-La verdad yo no creo que me mintiera, tal vez, eso es lo que le contaron, tal vez es lo que le hicieron creer; piensa, Ryota, y si mi mamá no se fue por su propia voluntad, y si la obligaron.

-Ahhhhh… es una locura… pero tiene sentido, está bien, iré contigo.

-Gracias, pero tú solo me llevarás a donde se supone que está esa casa, desde ahí estoy sola.

-No, no lo creo, ¿qué pasa si esa casa no existe?, no sabrás ni por donde regresar.

-No estoy tan perdida, he estudiado toda la geografía del lugar.

-Créeme, para orientarte en un bosque hace falta más que saber geografía. Yo te acompaño, además, no será molestia… no me desagrada estar contigo.

-…

-Ajam… Bueno, hay que recoger todo y salir antes de que oscurezca, para que nos dé tiempo de avanzar y montar otro campamento.

Recogimos todo y nos fuimos. Ryota tenía razón, hacía falta más que un mapa para orientarte en un bosque, yo no tenía ni idea de en dónde estábamos caminando.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- le pregunté.

-En este momento vamos al reino Noemi.

Yo tenía razón, la manera más corta de llegar es pasando por Noemi, no estoy tan perdida como creían.

Todo siguió normal, caminamos mucho con solo una pausa para comer, pero como perdimos mucho tiempo en la mañana nos dio la noche y tuvimos que poner el campamento. No tardamos mucho en eso, luego comimos, yo tenía un apetito insoportable, parecía no haber comido en días. Después de eso me fui a dormir. A pesar de que hace apenas un día que conocía a Ryota, no tuve la mínima desconfianza. Ocultaba algo, por supuesto, estaba demasiado nervioso al contar su historia de vida, pero inspiraba tanta seguridad que a diferencia del día anterior esa noche dormí muy bien, por alguna razón, tenía la tranquilidad que no había tenido en esos últimos días.

* * *

Cuando desperté salí de mi tienda de campaña, y vi que habían dejado una nota:

_Fui a buscar comida_

_Ryota_

En el camino que habíamos recorrido el día pasado pude ver un rio a lo lejos, y recordaba bien en dónde estaba, decidí ir para darme un baño, aprovechando que Ryota no estaba. Tomé ropa limpia y una toalla y me dirigí al rio. Mientras me bañaba todo estaba normal, cuando me estaba secando el cabello escuché un ruido, voltee y unos segundos después escuché a lo lejos un grito que parecía ser de Ryota, el grito se fue acercando y por fin pude entender lo que decía: "¡CORREEEEE, CORREEEEE!". Cuando alcé la cabeza pude ver como Ryota venía a toda velocidad, la razón era que detrás de él corría un oso, la raza más grande del mundo. Al ver como se dirigía hacia mí, sólo corrí siguiendo a Ryota que ya me estaba jalando del brazo, no nos dábamos cuenta de por dónde pasábamos ni a dónde íbamos, solo queríamos deshacernos del oso, yo sé que correr no es la mejor opción para eso, pero ninguno de los dos reaccionaba.

-¡¿A dónde vamos?!- le grité a Ryota muy agitada, pues aún seguíamos corriendo.

-¡No lo sé!

* * *

Pues aquí está el segundo cap. Como vieron está un poco aburrido, pero más o menos para el tercero o el cuarto la historia ya va a estar tomando más forma.

Lo sé, está medio ñoñita la historia, al menos el principio sí, pero si siguen leyendo… verán que está mucho peor, jajaja, aunque el final está interesante, según me han dicho mis amigos que ya lo leyeron, ¿Apoco creyeron que lo subiría sin antes pedir un punto de vista? Creo que casi nadie hace eso. Las pocas personas de mi confianza a las que les he dado a leer esta historia normalmente les sorprende el clímax, dicen que es algo inesperado, así que les pido toda la paciencia posible, hay muchas sorpresas y una buena trama (bueno, eso digo yo), pero se da a conocer más o menos por la mitad de la historia, así que el final creo que vale la pena, compensa bien los momentáneos aburrimientos.

Muchas gracias por leer y muchas más a los que comentaron.

**Querida ****blackymandis****: Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo no te haya aburrido demasiado, prometo compensarlo en el siguiente =)**

Jejeje, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, prometo que estará más interesante que éste.

Atte. Akyfin02


	3. Chapter 3- ¡¿Qué hacen aqu?¡

Para recompensar el cap. anterior, hasta a mí me aburrió.

* * *

**MIZAKI**

**CAPÍTULO III**

"**¿Qué hacen aquí?"**

No había salida, por más que tratamos no podíamos burlar al oso. En ese momento Ryota giró la cabeza y dijo: "Claro". Se volteó y saco de su bolsa unas moras kaitori, uno de los frutos más ricos que se podían encontrar en el bosque, pero también uno de los más ácidos. Ryota tomó las moras y las lanzó a la cara del oso, por suerte las frutas le cayeron en los ojos y comenzaron a arderle enseguida. El animal estaba enfadado, pero su visión era casi nula, así que salió corriendo al lado contrario. El oso se fue, pero ahora teníamos otro problema: no teníamos idea de hacia dónde habíamos corrido, estábamos perdidos; sin comida, ni ropa, ni nada, todo se había quedado en el campamento.

-Ryota, ¿en dónde estamos?

-Ah… yo… no tengo idea

-¿Cómo que no tienes idea? Eres el guía

-Sí, conozco el bosque, pero no me lo sé de memoria, y ya que no sabemos hacia qué lado corrimos yo diría que… estamos perdidos

-No lo puedo creer, piensa, de qué lado del rio estaba yo

-Mizaki, un oso me seguía, en lo último que pensaba era en qué lado te encontrabas del rio

-Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo es posible que te persiguiera un oso?, que yo sepa ellos son muy pacíficos

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, sólo estaba recogiendo moras, cuando el oso apareció detrás de mí

-Pues algo debiste haber hecho para que ese oso se enfadara tanto…

-Mira, eso es lo que menos importa ahora, tenemos que llegar al campamento lo antes posible

-¿y cómo planeas hacer eso si ni siquiera sabemos en dónde estamos?

-Pues suponiendo que corrimos hacia la izquierda… o… tal vez hacia la derecha… está bien no tengo idea ¿tú que propones?

-Bueno hay que caminar y ver a donde llegamos

-Me parece bien… adelante

Nos fuimos hacia la derecha, caminamos alrededor de una hora y no se veía nada, ni el campamento ni siquiera un pueblo.

Seguimos caminando cuando a lo lejos se veía una cabaña.

-Ryota, hay que preguntar hacia dónde queda Noemi- señalé la casita

-¿Noemi? ¿Que no estamos buscando el campamento?

-Sí pero pensé que sería mejor llegar directamente a Noemi

-Y aunque lleguemos a Noemi ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir sin el campamento y las provisiones?

-Exactamente por eso quiero ir, tengo una amiga que nos puede ayudar, darnos provisiones y todo lo que necesitemos, aparte dejé las provisiones más no el dinero, lo tengo en la bolsa

-Bueno, de todas maneras no vale la pena preguntar, si ya encontramos una cabaña quiere decir que la ciudad está cerca

-No, ¿qué tal si vamos en dirección contraria y estamos regresando a Okira?, mejor preguntamos

-¡Que no Mizaki! Yo soy el guía

-Pues que buen guía ehh, ¡Estamos perdidos!

-En primer lugar, tenía un oso atrás de mí; y en segundo, tú quisiste que yo fuera el guía, yo no te obligué a contratarme

-¡Pues yo no te obligué a aceptar el trabajo!

-¡Si lo acepte es porque quería protegerte!

Me quedé callada, ¿qué es lo que Ryota me habría querido decir con eso?, nos acabábamos de conocer, es imposible que me quisiera tanto como para seguirme a donde fuera solo para protegerme.

-¿Qué?

-Si… bueno… cuando te vi yo… supe que eras demasiado tonta para cuidarte tu sola

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que tonta?

-¿Qué lo niegas? No creo que te cayeras a un barranco por lista

Alcé la mano para darle un golpe, pero antes de que pudiera tocarle la cara él me tomó mi brazo fuertemente por la muñeca y se quedó mirándome.

-Mizaki, estoy jugando. Ya vámonos, hay que seguir caminando

El comenzó a caminar, pero en lugar de seguirlo yo fui corriendo a la cabaña que estaba a unos metros, cuando Ryota se dio cuenta ya estaba tocando la puerta de la cabaña. Me abrió una joven, más o menos de la edad de Ryota, de cabello rubio, ojos claros y muy bonita, tanto que al verla Ryota se quedó pasmado, cuando noté la mirada que puso él al verla sentí algo que en eso momento no sabía que era, una especie de enojo que hacía que me dieran ganas de golpear a la chica. Era de cabello rubio, largo y lacio, tenía puesto un vestido de manta, era de piel clara y ojos grises.

-Hola, ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

Antes de que dijera algo Ryota se adelantó y comenzó a hablar:

-Ahhh… qué bonita…

-Amm… lo siento… mi amigo… está mal… necesitamos llegar a Noemi, ¿Nos podrías indicar la dirección?- traté de sonar lo menos enfadada posible

-Ahh… bonita- continuaba él

-Ahhh…jejeje… no se preocupen… si sé llegar… enseguida les traigo un mapa y les muestro el camino- dijo la chica, amablemente

-Gracias- le dije yo a la chica mientras le pisaba un pie a Ryota

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!, ¿por qué haces eso?

-Compórtate, la chica ha sido muy amable con nosotros

-Bonita, lista y amable, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

-Ryota, ya cállate

-¿Celosa?- sólo fruncí el seño ante ese comentario

-Listo, aquí está el mapa, vengan para enseñarles hacia dónde deben ir- la rubia apareció en el momento oportuno

Fuimos y ella nos mostró en donde estábamos y que había que ir a la derecha. Nos regaló el mapa, después le agradecimos y nos despedimos.

-Muchas gracias- mostré la mejor sonrisa que pude

-No hay de qué, cuídense y ojalá lleguen a su destino

-Ya vámonos, Ryota- lo tomé de una oreja

-Adiós- nos dijo la amable chica

Caminamos un rato, luego pisé una especie de montaña de hojas secas, sentí que el suelo se movió pero no, sólo había caído en una trampa para osos. Por consiguiente, Ryota se cayó detrás de mí.

-Genial, caímos- me dijo- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Yo que sé- le respondí- tú eres el guía

-Claro… ahora sí soy el guía ¿No?… pero bueno, lo que aconsejo es… gritar como locos hasta que alguien nos oiga y nos salve

-Buen plan, ¡AUXILIO nos caímos!

-¡AYUDA!

* * *

Así estuvimos gritando durante más de una hora hasta que nos rendimos, ya nos dolía la garganta de tanto gritar.

-Basta, me rindo- se sentó y cruzó los brazos

-Vaya, qué poca voluntad tienes

-Mizaki, nadie nos va a sacar de aquí hasta que el dueño de la trampa venga a ver a qué oso atrapó

-No perdemos nada con gritar

-Claro que sí, casi quedo afónico

-Te comportas como princesita

-No soy princesita

-Sí

-No

-Sí

-¿quieres ver?- me tomó del cuello y se acercó, cada vez más cerca de mi boca, pero después se detuvo, en eso escuchamos unos pasos.

-Hola ¿Qué les pasó?- era la chica de la cabaña

-Ahhhhh, que bonita- dijo Ryota embobado

-Nos caímos ¿no es obvio?- mi enfado no se hizo esperar

-Sí, cayeron en mi trampa de osos. Esperen, ahora los saco de ahí

Soltó una cuerda y pudimos subir, después decidimos seguir con nuestro camino, olvidando todo lo sucedido.

Continuamos caminando, cuando nos dimos cuenta todo el reino de Noemi estaba frente a nosotros.

-Muy bien Mizaki, ¿en dónde vive tu amiga?

-Allá- señalé el castillo situado en la cima de una colina en lo más lejano de todo Noemi

-¿Allá?-me dijo Ryota bastante desconcertado- ¿en el castillo?

-Sí

-Pero… que… qué tonto soy, tú eres una princesa, debí imaginarme que tus amigos también lo eran

-Sí, debiste, vamos

-Un momento-me ordenó él, mientras con su brazo me detenía- no puedes ir a meterte a la casa de un rey, ¿no se supone que no quieres que tu papá te encuentre?

-No voy a ver al rey, solo a Kokone

-¿Y si nos delata?

-No lo hará, ella no es así, vamos hay que apurarnos, créeme Kokone te va a caer muy bien

Caminamos cruzando todo el pueblo de Noemi, a diferencia del mío estaba tan hermoso, la gente se veía feliz, no había visto un pueblo así desde hace mucho tiempo, exactamente así se veía Okira cuando yo era niña.

Tardamos bastante en cruzar todo el pueblo para poder llegar a la casa de Kokone. La entrada estaba cerrada, llena de guardias, así que decidimos ir a la parte trasera, el castillo era enorme, pero cuando llegamos vimos que tampoco era muy fácil entrar por ahí, había muchas sirvientas y gente de servicio.

-¿Cómo planeas entrar? Es imposible sin que alguien nos vea-me restregó Ryota en la cara

-Sí, tienes razón, es imposible que pasemos sin que nos vean… tal vez si… nos ven pero no nos reconocen…

Se me ocurrió una gran idea, junto al patio, en un rincón muy escondido estaba la entrada a los dormitorios de la servidumbre, y estaba un cesto de ropa (que se veía recién lavada) lleno de uniformes de servicio, así que le hice una seña a Ryota para indicarle que me siguiera, tomamos el cesto de ropa y entramos a una parte vacía del establo. Vaciamos toda la ropa al suelo y comenzamos a buscar algo que nos quedara bien, pero solo había uniformes para mujer, Ryota no tenía otra opción más que usarlos.

-Me niego, no voy a usar ropa de mujer, Mizaki- dejó muy clara su actitud

-No tenemos otra opción, no puedes entrar vestido así, nos delatarás

-Entra tú

-Si te quedas aquí te van a descubrir enseguida, no hay más lugares donde esconderse más que dentro del castillo. Anda, sólo pasamos el salón principal, llegamos al cuarto de Kokone y nos vamos, no será mucho tiempo, por favor

-Ahhhh, está bien, pero sólo serán 10 minutos ¿Entendido?

-Gracias- lo abracé y así estuvimos un largo tiempo, cuando los dos reaccionamos nos soltamos inmediatamente, estábamos muy sonrojados, pero tratamos de olvidarlo, nos pusimos el uniforme encima de nuestra ropa y salimos del establo, guardé el mapa que nos había dado la chica y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Pasamos la entrada de la cocina con éxito, nadie se dio cuenta de que Ryota no era mujer ni de que no trabajábamos ahí, hablando de Ryota se veía demasiado gracioso con vestido y con un cubre pelo esponjado, al verlo no podía aguantarme la risa, lo que nos empezaba a delatar pues varios sirvientes en la cocina nos volteaban a ver. Pasamos la enorme cocina de una manera rápida y llegamos al salón principal, nos detuvimos en un rincón para ver hacia donde estaba el cuarto de Kokone.

-Ahora ¿hacia dónde?-preguntó Ryota

-No lo sé, supongo que Kokone está en su cuarto pero no sé en dónde queda

-Tengo una idea, hay que escuchar las conversaciones de todas las cocineras, alguna va a tener que ir al cuarto de ella, solo tenemos que escucharla bien y averiguar en donde está o bien seguirla, se me ocurre que esa sirvienta sabe que…

-O, podríamos hacer esto

Tome una charola con bocadillos que estaba en el salón principal y me dirigí a una de las sirvientas, la que estaba más apresurada limpiando.

-Disculpa- me aclaré la garganta- soy nueva, tengo que llevar esto al cuarto de la princesa Kokone pero no sé dónde está su habitación.

-Sube dos pisos las escaleras principales, ve a la derecha y sigue el pasillo, es la única habitación en ese lado.

-Muchas gracias

-Si quieres durar aquí tienes que aprenderte muy bien el castillo, sino te correrán enseguida

-Gracias

Caminé hacia Ryota que solo estaba viendo recargado de la pared, le di otra charola para que pareciera que iba conmigo a dejarlos y subimos a la habitación de Kokone.

Tocamos la puerta hasta que Kokone nos autorizó la entrada, ella estaba acostada en su cama jugando con su perrito "Figie", volteó la cabeza y al verme saltó de la cama y me dio un abrazo con la misma fuerza como el que me dio cuando nos despedimos en el muelle.

-Pero ¿qué haces aquí? Y vestida así ¿y quién es ella?

-Él- se indignó- soy hombre

-jmm, jmm, jajajajajajajajaja- Kokone comenzó a reír como no la había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, se soltó a las carcajadas y luego me las contagió, debo admitir que era muy gracioso ver a Ryota vestido de sirvienta con todo y el gorrito, ambas estábamos a las carcajadas y ni quien nos parara hasta que Ryota se hartó y grito:

-¡Ya no se burlen! Mizaki, recuerda que solo eran 10 minutos

-Espera un momento, aquí nadie te ve más que nosotras y mira que más risa no nos puede dar.

Él sólo puso cara de harto y enojado, nosotras seguíamos riéndonos pero cuando la risa se acabó nos sentamos en la cama y comenzamos a conversar:

-Mizaki ¿qué haces aquí?

-Digamos que es una larga historia, pero para contártela necesitamos estar en algún lugar en donde nadie nos interrumpa.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de la mamá de Kokone, Kohana Noemi, que subía por las escaleras directo al cuarto.

-Corran, entren en el baño- nos ordenó Kokone mientras nos empujaba a una puerta al fondo de su habitación.

Ryota y yo entramos al baño y en ese momento Kohana entró en la habitación, él y yo estábamos con la oreja pegada a la puerta escuchando atentamente la conversación.

-Hola cariño- la voz de Kohana era dulce, muy parecida a la de Kokone

-Ahh, hola mamá, ¿qué pasa?

-Querida quería hablar contigo, tengo que explicarte algo

-Van a tener que salir de nuevo ¿verdad?

-Sólo será una semana, máximo dos, volveremos lo antes posible. Es importante resolver ese asunto

-¿Por qué no puede ir solo mi papá?

-Es una cena de negocios, ¿cómo se vería tu papá si llegara solo? Las demás personas creerían que la familia está desunida

-Pues déjame ir con ustedes

-Es un ambiente de adultos hija

-Mamá, eso me lo decías desde hace 5 años, ya tengo 15, puedo estar en esos "ambientes de adultos"

-Te vas a aburrir mucho, son muchas cenas de negocios, no vamos a pasear, anda, solo serán unos días, además ya tienes a Sora para hacerte compañía

-Sora, claro, sí cómo no, muy buena dama de compañía esa sangrona

-Bueno hija solo quería decirte eso, partimos mañana en la mañana, voy a dejar todo organizado para irnos, nos vemos en la cena

-Está bien, mamá

Kohana salió y nosotros entramos a la habitación.

-Lo siento mucho Kokone, es verdad lo que me dijiste en la escuela eh

-Sí, solo voy a estar aquí un año, y en lo que llevo aquí ellos ya salieron 2 veces de viaje

-No es porque no te quieran, es por trabajo

-Bueno ya hay que cambiar de tema ¿ya me vas a decir lo que pasa?

-¿Estás segura de que nadie va a entrar?

-Sí, los sirvientes nunca entran y no me van a llamar hasta le cena que es como en 2 horas así que dime

Le conté todo lo que me pasó, Ryota seguía muy irritado por no poder quitarse ese traje, pero se quedaba callado.

-Vaya, todo esto es muy extraño pero… genial-dijo Kokone

-"Genial", "genial" ¿qué estás loca, niña? La única palabra con la que no describiría esta situación es "genial", esto es horrible- le contestó Ryota a Kokone ya muy enojado

-Pues sí, es genial- reafirmó mi amiga- yo daría lo que fuera por tener algo mejor que hacer que estar encerrada aquí todo el día, me aburro demasiado… oye… que tal si… voy con ustedes.

-No, eso no, claro que no Kokone, puede ser peligroso- preocupada que estaba yo

-Yo me sé cuidar sola, además si mis papás pueden viajar yo también

-Y ¿qué le vas a decir a tus papás?, "Mamá, papá, me voy con mi amiga a rescatar a su mamá secuestrada para sacar a su papá de la depresión y salvar a su pueblo, regreso el martes"- dijo Ryota cuyo aspecto era de un volcán a punto de erupción

-Obviamente no, les diré alguna babosada que se me ocurra, no creo que no me dejen ir si les digo que "es por mi bien", les diré hoy después de la cena para partir mañana.

-Mientras tanto, ¿en dónde nos vamos a quedar para que nadie nos vea?

-Pueden quedarse aquí en mi cuarto, solo tengo que asegurarme de que Sora no vaya a entrar

-Sora… pero- el desconcertado Ryota se quedó pálido al escuchar ese nombre

-¿Quién es Sora?- pregunté a Kokone

-Una niña sangrona de 19 años que mi mamá consiguió para ser mi dama de compañía, prácticamente no me habla, parece que se cree la dueña del castillo, es como controladora, ni siquiera hace bien su trabajo, casi nunca está conmigo, en este momento en lugar de acompañarme está ordenando a las señoras de la cocina como hacer su trabajo, pero bueno, mejor.

-Bueno pues aquí nos quedamos, Ryota ya puedes ir al baño a cambiarte

-Al fin, esto le sentí eterno, oye Kokone, ¿no podrías traernos algo de comer?, ni siquiera hemos desayunado.

Eso era cierto. Llamaron a Kokone para la cena y nosotros nos quedamos solos sin nada que hacer, estuve un rato sentada en la cama solo viendo al techo recordando tantas cosas, mientras tanto Ryota estaba sentado en el suelo muy pensativo.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- le pregunté

-¿Yo?… no… en nada importante

-¿Soy tu amiga no?

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Dime qué te pasa

-No me pasa nada

-mmm no te creo

-Bueno- me dijo mientras se subía a la cama y se sentaba frente a mí- estoy preocupado, si alguien nos llega a descubrir te meterás en un problema

-¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi guía?

-No lo sé- se recargó del sulo-, desde que te vi yo… yo… pensé que eras una buena persona y que quería pasar otro rato contigo, además yo también tenía planeado venir a Noemi, no me costaba nada acompañarte. Aparte me pagarías

-¿Para qué querías venir a Noemi?

-Tenía que hacer… un encargo, pero bueno, lo haré después ayudarte

-Sí claro, después de eso ¿Ya no nos veremos más?

-No lo creo, sabes, yo sí tengo unos parientes muy lejos de aquí, tengo que ir con ellos, creo que… será muy difícil que nos volvamos a ver- me miraba directo a los ojos y yo también, de alguna manera y por alguna razón me dolía saber que no lo volvería a ver

-Entonces, hay que aprovechar el tiempo en que podamos estar… juntos ¿no?

-Sup… supongo que… sí

Él se me iba acercando cada vez más y yo se lo permitía, por alguna razón no podíamos detenernos, él se me aceraba más y más hasta que su boca casi toca la mía.

No fue mucho, fueron solo unos instantes pero yo los sentí eternos, fue algo extraño, nunca pensé que llegaría a ver a Ryota de esa manera, no fue un beso, pero se acercó mucho. En ese momento Kokone entró y Ryota y yo saltamos de la cama, él al suelo y se hizo el tonto, pero Kokone ya había visto lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Mmm, ya me lo suponía, que clase de hombre se viste de mujer por una chica que no le gusta, bueno aquí hay comida.

Ryota se abalanzó a la comida como si no hubiera comido en 2 días, después de lo que pasó yo no tenía mucha hambre pero aun así comí un poco.

-¿Ya le dijiste a tus papás lo del viaje?- le pregunté a Kokone, Ryota seguía comiendo como loco

-No, pero mi mamá está en el despacho, le voy a decir, ¿por qué no salen un momento y espían por la ventana para que vean lo que le digo?

-Está bien, vamos Ryota

-Pero… am am… no he terminado de comer

-Vamos

Salimos sin que nadie nos viera y caminamos hasta el despacho.

Ya cuando estábamos en la ventana pudimos ver que solo se encontraba su mamá.

-Hola má

-Hola hija ¿qué pasa?

-¿Y papá?

-Hija, se tuvo que ir unos momentos antes, se requería mucho de su presencia

-No se despidió de mí

-Fue algo apresurado, de seguro no lo recordó

-A, mamá. Quisiera pedirte algo

-Dime hija, lo que desees

-Má, quisiera… recorrer el mundo

-¿Qué?, ¿recorrer el mundo?

-Sí mamá, pensé que el tiempo en que estoy fuera de la escuela podría aprovecharlos para conocer más los pueblos cercanos, anda mamá, déjame ir

-¿Sola?, no lo creo

-Pero tengo que aprender a valerme por mí misma, mira, el plan es que voy a disfrazarme, si nadie sabe que soy princesa nadie querrá dañarme

-No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo

-Es que me quiero ir mañana, por favor mamá, me voy a cuidar, esto me va a ayudar a ser más responsable y llevarme mejor con el reino del que un día me haré cargo, sí por favor

-No lo sé

-Por favor, es por mi bien

-Bueno… está bien

-Gracias, gracias, gracias mamá

-Pero irás con Hiboki, Taichi y Sora

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿por qué? Se supone que era para aprender a valerme por mí misma, no tengo que llevar seguridad

-No voy a dejar que vayas totalmente sola, ya es bastante que vayas sin nosotros

-Pero ya te dije que voy disfrazada, ¿no se verá muy raro que vaya con guardias?

-No porque ellos también se van a disfrazar

-Bien, lo de Taichi y Hiboki lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué tiene que ir Sora?

-Es tu dama de compañía, su deber es estar contigo

-Pero, ¿no puedes darle otro trabajo en la casa?, no lo sé, tal vez… que limpie al ático con las ratas.

-No se hable más hija, esas son mis condiciones

-Está bien, pero son injustas, aunque no me molestaría ver a la sangrona de Sora tratando de sobrevivir en el bosque

-Muy bien, saldrás mañana, después de que yo me vaya a alcanzar a tu padre

-Ni modo, hasta mañana mamá. Que descanses

-Hasta mañana, pequeña

Todos regresamos al cuarto de Kokone.

-Entonces ¿van a ir todos ellos con nosotros?- preguntó el guía

-No pude hacer nada, mamá estaba necia y no iba a cambiar de opinión

-¿Quiénes son Taichi y Hiboki?- le pregunté

- ¿Hiboki?- Ryota se sentó en una silla con la cara pálida de nuevo

-Son unos chicos que trabajan en seguridad del castillo, son hermanos, bueno algo así. Taichi tiene 16 años, hemos crecido juntos, es hijo de una cocinera que está aquí desde antes que yo naciera, pero es desesperante y muy molesto, Hiboki tiene 15 años, a los doce sus papás murieron y quedó solo así que conoció a Ayame, la mamá de Taichi, desde entonces ella lo ha tratado como un hijo y Taichi como un hermano- En ese momento Ryota se calló de la silla en que se había sentado "estoy bien" dijo- Ellos no son el problema, si les explicamos no van a dudar en ir con nosotros, el verdadero problema se llama Sora Husenyo, al escuchar este nombre Ryota volvió a caer

-¿Se llama So… Sora Hu… Husenyo?- preguntó Ryota- uf, que bien

-Sí, ya les dije es una niña malcriada y sangrona, se cree la octava maravilla del mundo, ella si me puede delatar, pero creo que puedo controlar a esa niñita.

-¿Cómo se apellida Hiboki?- preguntó Ryota

-Su verdadero apellido no lo sé, pero se hace llamar hijo de Ayame, entonces usa el apellido Hiramite, ¿por qué?

-Curio… curiosidad- dijo el guía un poco nervioso, algo me decía que no era del todo sincero.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, mejor dormimos, mañana será un largo día.

Yo dormí en la cama con Kokone, Ryota se acostó en unas colchas y sábanas en el suelo al lado de la cama. Kokone le puso seguro a la puerta para que nadie entrara en la noche o en la mañana.

* * *

Amaneció, y yo fui la primera en despertar después de un muy buen rato de dormir. En eso alguien tocó la puerta.

-Hija abre, vengo a despedirme

Salí corriendo de la cama, desperté a Kokone, Ryota, que estaba más que dormido, no quería levantarse así que tuve que jalarlo con todo y cobijas a al baño. Cuando entramos Kokone abrió la puerta y entró su mamá.

-Hija, te he dicho que no me gusta que le pongas seguro a la puerta

-Perdón mamá, lo puse sin querer

-Bueno hija, que tal van las cosas para "tu gran viaje"

-Pues voy a salir en unas horas, solo tengo que terminar de empacar (ni siquiera habíamos comenzado)

-Bueno, yo ya hablé con Ayame para que deje a sus hijos ir contigo, también le dije a Sora y está más que de acuerdo

-Yupi, yupi, que bien mamá, va a ir Sora- habló con sarcasmo

-No pongas esa cara, hija, ¿Cuándo vas a regresar?

-No te preocupes, no será mucho tiempo

-Ay hija, te extrañaré, pero bueno de todas maneras tenía que irme así que serán vacaciones para las dos ¿no?  
-¿ajá?, creo, adiós mamá

-Adiós- le dijo su mamá mientras la abrazaba, el abrazó terminó y la su madre se fue, desde la venta Kokone vio cómo Kohana salía en uno de los carruajes

Mientras tanto Ryota se estaba levantando de las sábanas, pero, como yo estaba encima de ellas, al jalarlas me tiró y caí sobre él, solo me sonrió y nos quedamos así ambos muy sonrojados. Kokone tocó la puerta del baño y dijo "ya pueden salir".

-Muy bien, hay que empacar para salir lo antes posible ¿no?- preguntó Kokone

-Sí, claro, recuerda que nosotros dejamos todas nuestras cosas cuando nos perdimos- recordando tan extraño día

-Sí- en ese momento volvieron a tocar la puerta

-Princesa, ¿puedo pasar?

-Escóndanse es Taichi, anden, anden

Nos volvimos a meter en el baño, no fue difícil quedarme con Ryota otro rato, estábamos escuchando detrás de la puerta como siempre.

-¿Qué pasa Taichi?- dijo Kokone

-Me dijo la reina que quería salir

-Te oyes muy raro hablando formal, eres como mi hermano

-Sí… tienes razón, ¿Cómo que quieres viajar por el mundo y, para colmo, llevarnos?

-No es mi culpa, yo quería ir sola pero mi mamá no me dejó

-Hay Kokone, ¿en qué problemas nos metes a mí y a Hiboki?, tener que convivir con la pesada de Sora, que tortura

-Ya ni me lo recuerdes, bueno tengo que empacar y ustedes también así que adiós

-Me voy, pero me vas a deber una por todo lo que vamos a sufrir

-Sí, sí, sí, ya vete

-Nos vemos

Taichi salió de la habitación y nosotros del baño.

-¿Te llevas muy bien con el verdad?- le pregunté

-Te digo que crecimos como hermanos

-Bueno hay que apurarnos

Tardamos como una hora en terminar de empacar todo, había que llevar cosas para todos, que cada quién cargaría. Ya era hora de salir, Ryota y yo tuvimos que adelantarnos por los túneles del castillo, Kokone nos enseñó cómo llegar hasta afuera, quedamos de ver a Kokone en la entrada a Noemi, allí nos presentaría con sus tres acompañantes.

Nos despedimos y salimos. En un rato ya estábamos a las afueras de Noemi, solo esperando a que Kokone llegara, pero para eso todavía faltaba un rato. Ryota y yo estábamos solos, yo estaba mirando el camino esperando a que Kokone apareciera y comenzáramos de nuevo el viaje, después me percaté de que Ryota me estaba mirando.

-¿Qué ves?- le dije mientras me reía un momento

-No lo sé, me gusta verte

-Eres muy extraño

-Un poco, pero aceptar mi extrañeza no hace que se me quiten las ganas de mirarte

-Estás loco

-Tal vez, sabes… antes no me había dado cuenta de… de lo bonita que eres

-Ahh- me había quedado pasmada, sin nada que decir

-Sí… digo… eres linda- se rascó la cabeza

-Ahh… gracias

-Sabes, más que nada me gustan tus ojos, cualquiera diría que son cafés, pero no, son marrones

-Vaya, es extraño, casi todos dicen que mis ojos son cafés, sólo mis papás podían distinguir que eran marrones

-Pues no lo sé, pero claramente puedo distinguir que son café oscuro, bola de ciegos los que digan que no- lo dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cara- es enserio, son marrones

Estaba muy concentrado viendo mis ojos, pero luego me veía fijamente toda la cara, yo no lo impedía. Comenzamos a escuchar murmullos y nos separamos, nos escondimos detrás de unos árboles, pero vimos que eran Kokone y otras personas. Ella se veía muy diferente vestida como un viajero en lugar de una princesa, llevaba una coleta cuando normalmente tenía el cabello suelto, en lugar de un vestido llevaba un pantalón y una playera, también tenía una mochila de viaje. Las personas que lo acompañaban no se les llegaba a ver bien la cara. Después de que avanzaron un poco los árboles les taparon el sol y se les pudo ver todos los rasgos faciales, al distinguirlos Ryota gritó: "¡No puede ser!"

Ryota se quería desmayar, comenzaba a caerse pero se sostenía de mí para no ir a dar al suelo.

-Muy bien Kokone, ¿a qué pueblo quieres ir primero?- le preguntó el que parecía ser el hermano mayor, Taichi

-Espera un momento, ellos deberían estar aquí

-¿Quiénes?- le respondió él

-ah…

-¡Kokone, por aquí!- le grité mientras levantaba la mano, y a Ryota, para que nos viera

-Mizaki- Kokone salió corriendo, pues vio que Ryota se quería desmayar

-No pasa nada, estoy bien- se levantó ya un poco más repuesto

Los dos hermanos salieron corriendo detrás de Kokone, la hicieron hacia atrás y el menor se interpuso entre nosotros, estaba frente a mí, pasó algo extraño, al ver sus ojos sentía que estaba viendo a Ryota, él, cuyo nombre creía que era Hiboki, me miraba muy seriamente.

-Cálmate Hiboki, no me van a hacer nada, son mis amigos- le dijo Kokone mientras lo jalaba de la camisa

-¿Amigos?, nunca los había visto Kokone- Taichi se preocupó

-Miren, si dejaran de estar de exagerados podríamos explícales lo que pasa

Ryota se levantó y alzó la cabeza, él y Hiboki se quedaron mirando, ambos con cara de sorpresa y desconcertados, no sabía por qué les causaba tal impresión el verse.

-Miren, ella es mi amiga Mizaki, ¿recuerdas Taichi?, mi amiga del colegio

-Ahh, sí claro, mucho gusto- me dijo mientras me extendía la mano, yo también lo saludé a él y a, quien según yo, era Sora, también a Hiboki

-y, él es su amigo Ryota Ayazaki- al decir el nombre de Ryota, tanto Sora como Hiboki se sorprendieron aún más, Ryota los saludó a los tres, y aunque se notaban desencajados, hicieron lo mismo, debo admitir que fue algo extraño.

-Ellos van a venir con nosotros- dijo Kokone

-¿Cómo?- al unísono Hiboki y Sora

-Sí, van a venir con nosotros, o más bien, nosotros vamos a ir con ellos

-Kokone, no estoy entendiendo nada- reclamó una explicación el hermano mayor

-Miren, si pueden sentarse un momento les voy a explicar bien todo lo que pasa

Todos nos sentamos y comenzamos a contar la tan larga historia, durante toda la conversación Hiboki, Sora y Ryota no dejaron de verse los unos a los otros, como si con las miradas se estuvieran diciendo algo. Terminamos de decirles todo, y ahora me pongo a pensar en el número de veces que, hasta ese momento, había contado esa historia, pero bueno.

-Bien, esto es extraño-dijo Taichi-, lo único que puedo decir ahora es… tomen sus cosas chicos, regresamos al castillo

-¿Qué?, yo no voy a regresar- le respondió Kokone

-Kokone, esto no es un simple viaje, te estás metiendo en cosas que no te incumben y algo muy peligroso, mi deber es cuidarte y no vamos a ir

-Pues si quieres regrésense ustedes porque yo no me voy, a ver qué les dice mi mamá cuando sepa que me dejaron sola

-Kokone… ¿estás segura de que…

-Si muy segura, vamos, no nos pasará nada  
-Bien- concluyó Taichi, los únicos que habíamos opinado éramos Taichi, Kokone y yo, porque Hiboki, Sora y Ryota no dijeron una palabra.

-Sí todos estamos de acuerdo, vámonos- dijo Kokone, mostrando su interés en el viaje

Tardamos mucho en dar explicaciones y en el descanso para comer, así que la noche nos llegó pronto. Buscamos un lugar en donde poder dormir, pusimos las casas de campaña y estábamos todos alrededor de la fogata, el ambiente era algo tenso, pero después de unas cuantas bromas por parte de Taichi, todo se aligeró. Ryota estaba junto a mí, se veía muy serio, para hacerlo reír comencé a lanzarle tierra con el zapato y después decir: "ups, lo siento" y luego hacerlo de nuevo, al fin le saqué una sonrisa, y el comenzó a lanzarme tierra y a decir lo mismo, así hasta que se convirtió en una guerra de "quien le echa más tierra al otro usando solo su zapato". Nuestra guerra cada vez se hacía más notoria, y los demás comenzaban a reírse con nosotros por ver nuestras niñerías, claro, todos menos Hiboki y Sora que por alguna razón nos veían con cara de enojados, en especial ella.

-La fogata se va a apagar si no conseguimos más leña- dijo Hiboki- voy a buscar, ¿alguien me acompaña?

-Yo voy- Ryota dejó de jugar para responderle al guardia  
-Yo también- nos dijo Sora, todos estábamos más que sorprendidos

-¿tú?- se extrañó Kokone

-Sí yo, ¿qué tiene?- respondió la dama de compañía

-No, nada, ve si quieres

Ellos se fueron y solo nos quedamos Taichi, Kokone y yo.

-Mizaki, no me había dado cuenta- me dijo Kokone- pero aquí hay mucha leña tirada, hay que irles a decir que ya no vayan

-Ya van algo lejos pero yo creo que si los encuentro

Caminé un poco menos de 5 minutos cuando creí escuchar la voz de Ryota, me detuve y pude escuchar la conversación que sostenían ellos tres:

-Ryota, ¿qué haces acompañando a esta chica?, no sabes el tiempo que eh estado buscándote- Sora reclamaba

-No fue mi culpa, el portal me dejó en otro lado muy lejos de Noemi- le respondió Ryota

-No me interesa que hayan venido, ya le dije muchas veces a Sora que no pienso regresar- dejó claro Hiboki  
-Y yo ya te dije que no es que quieras regresar, es que tienes que regresar, ¿Cómo puedes quedarte aquí con estos riounis?- respondió ella con cierto tono de desprecio, yo no entendía nada de lo que decían

-Por si se te olvida, yo soy un riouni ahora, yo pertenezco aquí.

-Hiboki tie…  
-¡No me voy a ir!

-Yo tampoco- exclamó Ryota  
-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron Hiboki y Sora demasiado sorprendidos

-¿Cómo que no vas a regresar?, nuestros padres cuentan contigo- Sora se veía desesperada

-Me necesitan aquí

-¿Quién? Esa riouni, por dios. Por lo que escuché está loca, ella…

Moví una pierna y sin querer aplasté una rama, fui descubierta y todos voltearon a verme.

-Mizaki- me dijo Ryota-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Creo… que el suficiente

* * *

Bueno, bueno, la verdad el capítulo pasado estuvo súper aburrido, además de cortito, así que aproveché que tengo internet para subir este el doble de largo y creo que suficientemente extraño como para dejarlos confundidos y picados con la historia. Como pudieron ver, muchos personajes nuevos que al parecer tienen que ver con Ryota. Para el siguiente ya explicaré la presencia de todos estos personajes, son bastante importantes.

Espero que este no les haya aburrido tanto.

Atte. Akyfin02

PD. Ayer presenté el examen de ingreso a la prepa… sé que esto tal vez no les importe, pero por favor envíenme las mejores vibras que tengan para que pueda pasarlo =)


	4. Chapter 4- ¡No me iré!

**MIZAKI**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**¡No me iré!**

Todos quedamos pasmados, Ryota y Hiboki me miraban con preocupación, pero Sora me veía can odio, no sé por qué. En ese momento dije "lo siento" y luego salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

Llegué al campamento, Kokone estaba parada esperándonos y Taichi estaba en su tienda.

-¿Qué pasó, Mizaki? Tardaste mucho, ¿En dónde están los demás?

-Yo…

-¡Mizaki!- gritó Ryota mientras llegaba al campamento seguido de Hiboki y Sora que, por lo que entendí, creo que eran hermanos.- Creo que te debo una explicación

-Creo… que si- Kokone se me quedaba viendo desconcertada, después de eso todos nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata y Ryota comenzó a hablar

-Bueno, am, ¿por dónde empiezo?

-No digas nada y solo vámonos- más irritada que nunca, Sora exigió

-Cállate, Sora, por favor- le respondió Ryota- mira comenzaré con ¿Quiénes somos?, mi nombre si es Ryota Ayazaki, él es mi hermano menor Hiboki Ayazaki y ella es mi hermana mayor Sora Ayazaki

-Mucho gusto- dijeron los hermanos de Ryota no muy convencidos

-¿Cómo?, o sea que ¿mi hermano es tu hermano?- dijo Taichi

-Amm, sí

-No lo puedo creer. Kokone vámonos ya me está dando miedo, son demasiadas sorpresas en un día- Kokone rodeaba a Taichi con su brazo como para calmarlo

-En fin, nosotros somos hijos del rey Kiraro del reino Ayazaki

-Nunca había oído hablar de ese reino- recordé

-Es porque… no es de esta dimensión

-¿Dimensión? ¿Hay otras dimensiones?

-7 en total, y ustedes son la peor- Sora se metió en la conversación

-Mi hermana se refiere a que la suya es la única cuyo mundo no tiene… ¿cómo decirlo?... dones especiales

-No, lo que quise decir es que ustedes son la única dimensión cuyos pobladores son riounis

-Gracias Sora- dijo Ryota irónicamente- apenas iba a explicarles eso, riouni se le llama a las personas que vienen de esta dimensión

-¿Y ustedes de qué dimensión son?- pregunté

-Sí bueno… somos Sanzenin

-¿Qué es un Sanzenin?

-Así se llama mi dimensión, por lo tanto así se les llama a las personas provenientes de la misma que podemos controlar muy bien la mente

-¿A qué te refieres con "controlar la mente"?

-¿Cómo decirlo?, bueno… así

Ryota comenzó a levantar un vaso que estaba tirado en el suelo cerca de la fogata, no lo tomaba con la mano, lo movía con la mente, no tenía ni idea de cómo es que podía hacer eso.

-No puede ser- dije asombrada

-¿Qué rayos… cómo haces eso?- Taichi se asustó

-Es… por así decirlo… hereditario… en Sanzenin todos tienen estos… no se… ¿poderes?... si quieren decirle así- aclaró mientras bajaba el vaso

-Y todos los pobladores de… ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Sanzenin?, ¿tienen ese "don"?

-Exactamente

-Casi todos- compuso Hiboki

-Lo que te pasó fue un accidente, Hiboki- respondió Ryota a la observación de su hermano

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Es… una larga historia y ya es muy tarde, creo que lo contaré mañana temprano

-No, yo quiero saberlo ahora- dijo Kokone muerta de la curiosidad

-Kokone, creo que Ryota tiene razón- hablé- como dice Taichi ha sido un día… muy largo, será mejor descansar y continuar con esto mañana por la mañana

-Oh, está bien, pero mañana temprano, sinceramente no creo dormir.- Kokone se resignó

Nos fuimos todos a nuestras tiendas, yo dormí con Kokone, Sora quiso dormir sola y los otros tres se amontonaron en una sola tienda. Kokone se equivocó, cayó rendida al poner la cabeza en la almohada, yo tardé un poco en dormirme, la cabeza me daba muchas vueltas pero al final el cansancio me venció y pude conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Desperté alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, Kokone seguía aun dormida, me asomé por la entrada de la tienda y vi como Hiboki se apresuraba empacando las cosas de Sora.

-Apúrate con mis cosas Hibo,- le dijo Sora a su hermano- aun tienes que empacar las de Ryota

-Podría saber ¿Por qué se tienen que ir?- me dirigí a ambos

-¿Qué no te bastó con la explicación de anoche, riouni?-Sora me miraba con desprecio

-Mi nombre es Mizaki

-Como sea, ¿qué no entendiste?

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a esta dimensión si tanto odias a los "riouni"?

-Hibo, es tu historia, dísela tú, yo voy a ver qué puedo encontrar aquí para comer en el camino- dijo Sora mientras se iba

-Bueno, tiene razón, es mi historia, siéntate

-Bien- tomé asiento en una piedra- ¿Qué hacen aquí con los humildes "mortales"?

-Para empezar, los Sanzenin no son inmortales

-Ya lo sé, estoy jugando- puse una sonrisa  
-Ahh…- me sonrió- qué bonita tu risa… bueno… como sea… si estamos aquí es por otras razones

-¿Cuáles?

-Miira, hace 10 años, cuando yo tenía 5, un hombre llegó a nuestro reino, aunque era riouni le cayó muy bien a mi papá, se volvió su amigo y uso esa amistad para acercarse a mí

-¿a ti?

-Si bueno, no es por presumir pero mis poderes eran algo más avanzados que los de las otras personas, más que los de mi hermana y mi hermano, a los 5 años yo ya podía manejar muy bien mi mente y hacer trucos simples como levitación o leer el pensamiento

-¿También pueden leer la mente?

-Sí, los Sanzenin no solo levitan cosas, pueden hacer todo lo que se pueda hacer con la mente, incluso controlar la de otras personas y hablar sin usar los labios solo por telepatía

-Vaya

-En fin, ese hombre de alguna manera consiguió un libro muy antiguo en el que venían muchos trucos mentales, incluso uno con el que le puedes robar los poderes a otras persona… y el… lo usó conmigo

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú no tienes poderes?

-Ya no

-Lo… siento… mucho

-No importa, ya me acostumbré, no es tan malo ser un riouni

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que ustedes estén aquí? No me digas que viniste a buscar a ese hombre

-Claro que no, esa idea la dejé muchos años atrás, vi que era una causa perdida, pero no me sentía bien estando en Sanzenin siendo un riouni, entonces a los 12 años decidí venir al único mundo en el que encajaba, y eso no les gustó mucho a mis papás, averiguaron que estaba viviendo en Noemi y decidieron mandar a Ryota a buscarme, pero el portal que usó para venir a este mundo lo dejó muy lejos de Noemi, solo tardó 3 años en averiguar cómo llegar, como estábamos tardando demasiado mis papás se resignaron a que yo no iba a volver, así que mandaron a mi hermana a buscar a Ryota, ya que en 2 meses es su coronación, pero mi hermana si llegó directo a Noemi, cuando me encontró prefirió buscar un lugar en donde quedarse y esperar a que Ryota llegara a Noemi para llevárselo

-¿A qué te refieres con coronación?

-Ya te lo dijimos, nuestro papá es el rey, Sora es la mayor pero por ser mujer no puede gobernar, entonces sigue mi hermano que es el heredero al trono de Ayazaki

-¿Qué pasa si no se corona en 2 meses?

-La familia Ayazaki perdería el poder y el reino quedaría en manos del pueblo vecino

-¿Y por qué Sora no puede gobernar?

-Es la regla, claramente dice que el heredero al trono debe ser un varón

-¿Quién puso esa regla?

-Se puso el día en que Ayazaki se volvió un reino independiente

-Entonces tu papá puede quitarla si él quiere

-Já, mi papá nunca accederá a cambiar las reglas que pusieron sus ancestros, él es muy anticuado por eso es que Ryota tiene que volver

-Pero, ya les dije muy bien que no voy a regresar hasta que termine lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Ryota que acababa de salir de su tienda

-Ryota- puse una sonrisa, la verdad me daba mucha alegría escucharlo decir eso

-Y yo ya te dije que no es que quieras ir, es que tienes que ir- Sora que acababa de llegar- Ryota, te coronan en dos meses

-En dos meses ya estaré de regreso en Sanzenin

-¿Qué te pasó Ryota? Hace unos años ni siquiera querías acercarte a un riouni, y ahora hasta eres novio de ésta

-Su nombre es Mizaki, y no la metas a ella en esto, no es su culpa que no quiera irme, si quise ayudarla fue mi decisión

-De todas maneras, sin ella no dudarías un minuto en regresar a Sanzenin a ocuparte de tu pueblo

-Ryota, Sora tiene razón, es tonto que quieras ayudarme a hacer algo de… lo que ni siquiera estoy segura- le dije

-Vaya, no eres tan estúpida como pareces- Sora continuaba lanzando veneno

-Cállate Sora, esto está llegando muy lejos- le respondió Ryota- Mizaki, no me interesa si sea verdad o no , yo ya lo decidí y me voy a quedar contigo. Sora, si quieres irte, nadie te lo impide, solo dile a mis papás que estaré ahí antes de la coronación

-No me voy a ir si tú no vienes, esta riouni es capaz de convencerte de que te quedes en este miserable lugar, yo me aseguraré de que llegues antes de la coronación, es mi reino el que está de por medio

-Como quieras hermana, pero no voy a permitir que insultes a ninguna de estas personas

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, ahora yo también soy un riouni- le dijo Hiboki a su hermana

-Ya lo sé, exactamente por eso no te rogué para que regresaras a Sanzenin, desde hace mucho ya no eres digno de pertenecer a ese pueblo

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es tu hermano- yo estaba muy sorprendida, ¿quién podría renegar de un hermano?

-Tú no te metas riouni – me respondió Sora mientras que con un movimiento casi imperceptible me arrojaba hacia atrás con una fuerza excesiva

-¡Mizaki!- gritó Ryota mientras del mismo modo arrojaba a su hermana hacia atrás pero con una fuerza un poco más grande que la que usó ella contra mí, Ryota corrió hacia donde yo había caído, mientras Hiboki ayudaba a levantarse a su hermana

Sora le hizo una seña con la mano a Hiboki con la que le decía que no la tocara, se levantó y le dijo a Ryota:

-Ya veo hacia dónde está tu lealtad, hermano

-Sora- le respondió Ryota- ya te dije que estás en libertad de irte, pero si quieres quedarte tienes que tratar de llevarte bien con…

-Con ésta, no gracias, mejor regreso a mi reino, no pienso insistir más en que regreses, pero te advierto una cosa Ryota, si no vuelves a Sanzenin en 2 meses no te molestes en regresar jamás- Sora lo dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas (que Hiboki ya había guardado) y se daba la vuelta, caminó un poco y después se detuvo y dijo- por cierto, hermanito, ¿ya le dijiste a "Mi-za-ki" que tu prometida te está esperando en Sanzenin?

Sora se fue y comenzó a entrar en el bosque hasta que ya no la pudimos ver. Yo no entendía nada de lo que me decían, solo voltee a ver a Ryota para que me diera una explicación.

-Rayos, ya me había olvidado de esa loca- dijo Hiboki

-¿Qué loca?- le pregunté

-Rin-rin Shureo- Ryota puso cara de espantado

-¿Rin-rin?- les pregunté, el nombrecito se me hacía bastante extraño- ¿Quién es Rin-rin?

-La noviecita de Ryota- me respondió Hiboki

-¡No es mi novia!- le dijo su hermano ya muy enojado

-Es la persona más insoportable del mundo- respondió él

-Si creías que mi hermana era la princesa de las odiosas…- a completó Ryota

-Rin-rin es la reina- dijo Hiboki

-¿Y por qué es tu prometida si la odias?-le pregunté a Ryota

-Ash, es la hija del rey Shureo, el mejor amigo de mi papá, al parecer su sueño es que yo me case con ella para que los reinos puedan unirse, pero jamás en la vida pienso casarme con esa loca, no la soporto, la tipa está obsesionada conmigo, en Sanzenin no me dejaba solo un segundo, hasta llegaba a meterse a mi cuarto de noche cuando mi hermana la invitaba a dormir al castillo

-¿A dormir?

-Sí, Rin-rin es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, son tal para cual… y digo… no es que la odie… solo… am… como decirlo… no, espera, sí la odio, me persigue desde los 5 años. Ya me tiene harto, me desespera, y no es que sea fea de hecho es muy bonita pero… no es mi tipo

-¿Cuál es tu tipo, hermano?- le dijo Hiboki con tono burlón

-Pues… yo diría… de ojos marrones, cabello ondulado y negro- le contestó Ryota mientras me sonreía

-Am, qué bien dormí- dijo Kokone saliendo de la tienda y estirando los brazos- Ryota, ¿ya vas a terminar la historia?

-Kokone- me reí- llegaste un poco tarde

-¿Ya la contó?, ¿no podían esperarme?, por cierto ¿qué pasó con su alteza la princesita Sora? No la veo

-Mejor te contamos en el desayuno, ¿por qué no despiertas a Taichi?

-Sí, cómo duerme- dijo mientras se dirigía a la tienda de Taichi- ya levántate… ¡Ahhh!- Kokone dio un grito ahogado, todos nos asomamos para ver qué pasaba, cuando llegamos a la tienda vimos que ella estaba encima de Taichi, todos nos quedábamos viéndolos mientras sonreíamos burlonamente

-Ya decía yo que eran "muy amigos", hermanito- Hiboki se burlaba de Taichi (recuerden que ellos crecieron como hermanos)

-No, no es lo que parece, ella se cayó- nos contestó Taichi muy sonrojado

-Ajá, Taichi- les dije yo muriéndome de la risa por la chusca escena que tenía enfrente- mejor los dejamos solos

-No. No se vayan, no pasa nada solo me caí… enserio- Kokone estaba muy avergonzada, pero aún no se levantaba, cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de que aún seguía uno encima del otro Kokone se quitó y ambos salieron de la tienda tan rápido que casi se vuelven a caer- ya les dije que no pasa nada

-Si, como no jajaja- les dijo Ryota y luego me miró, no podía leer su mente pero estaba segura de que él estaba recordando que a nosotros nos pasó lo mismo, luego recordé que Ryota podía leer mi mente así que decidí alejarme de enfrente de él y quitarle la vista de encima.

Después de la chistosa escena todos desayunamos una comida enlatada que era mejor no saber qué era, era lo único que teníamos pues de la casa de Kokone no nos dio tiempo de sacar más que eso y bastante dinero para comprar comida más decente (juntando el dinero que traía yo y el de Kokone era suficiente para que un campesino tuviera una buena vida sin tener que trabajar nunca más).

-Creo que debemos ir al mercado del pueblo a comprar comida para el camino, recuerden que el barco que vamos a tomar es de carga y no incluye comida a los pasajeros- dijo Taichi

-Sí, hay que ir

-Y si el mercado que iremos está en Noemi ¿Por qué no la compramos antes de caminar lejos del pueblo?-Ryota reaccionó

-Porque el mercado grande está muy lejos y caminando por el bosque llegamos más rápido a ese mercado que cruzando todo el pueblo- le respondió Kokone- la gente toma el camino del pueblo porque no les gusta caminar por el bosque

-Bueno pues hay que ir- les dije levantándome del suelo- también hay que ir al rio aquí cerca por agua suficiente para los 2 días que estaremos en el barco, Kokone ¿me acompañas por agua?

-Sí, vamos, ustedes vayan recogiendo todo para irnos al pueblo

Kokone y yo llenamos todas las garrafas que teníamos, que no eran muchas pero si suficientes, y volvimos, ellos ya tenían todo recogido y listo para irnos. No tardamos mucho en salir del bosque y llegamos al mercado "Noemi", era bastante bonito, había de todos los negocios y mucha gente estaba comprando víveres o ropa, apenas me di la vuelta y vi que Hiboki, Taichi y Ryota ya estaban comiendo unas frutas que habían comprado y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya se habían detenido en un puesto.

-¿Cuándo compraron eso?

-No te preocupes, también hay para ti, la verdad ya estaba harto de la comida enlatada-dijo Ryota, que, además, tenía razón, apartando la comida de la casa de Kokone habíamos comido nada más que comida enlatada, él me arrojó una manzana, yo la atrapé y no me importó que no estuviera lavada, yo también estaba harta de la comida enlatada, cuando vi, ya todos estaban en diferentes puestos viendo qué necesitaban o qué se les antojaba comprar, después vi como Ryota se había ido a más puestos de comida así que decidí hacer lo mismo y comenzar a curiosear.

Un puesto en especial me llamó la atención, eran unos puestos de joyería hecha a mano, había collares de todos tipos, de oro, de diamantes, etc. Pero el que más llamó mi atención fue un bello collar de madera con forma de corazón, si de madera, se veía como madera tallada, lo tomé, no pesaba mucho así que era obvio que estaba hueco, me gustó porque enfrente tenía la letra M grabada y además se abría. La tapa del collar estaba hueca así que hacía una curva, pero el fondo del collar era plano.

-Es para anotar la inicial del dueño de ese corazón- me dijo la dueña del negocio- quisieras llevártelo, sólo son 50 YK (la moneda que se usaba en todo el mundo era el Yeniok = YK)

-No, gracias- aunque me gustaba el collar no había hecho este viaje para comprarme joyería, así que volví a ponerlo en la mesa y me di la vuelta, Ryota estaba detrás de mí

-Mira, compré pescado, hay que cocinarlo en la comida si no se echará a perder, ¿qué es eso?- me dijo señalando el collar pues vio que lo estaba mirando. Él lo tomó y lo alzó- es bonito, ¿lo quieres?, te lo regalo

-No gracias, Ryota, no estamos aquí para comprar collares

-¿y?, es un regalo

-No Ryota, ya vamos a buscar a los demás para ver que más tenemos que comprar

-¿Segura?

-Sí

-Como quieras, Mizzi- dijo mientras ponía el collar de nuevo en la mesa

-¿Mizzi?- pregunté

-Sí, ahora así te llamaré

-¿Por qué?

-Es de cariño, anda Mizzi, ya vámonos

-Oh… está bien- estaba extrañada. Encontramos a los demás, todos venían con grandes bolsas de su comida favorita- ¿ya es todo?

-Pues para nosotros sí- me dijo Kokone- Mizaki ¿no compraste nada?

-Vamos al puerto, tal vez viendo todas las tiendas vea algo que me guste

-Bueno, vamos- caminamos un poco cuando vimos que Hiboki y Ryota no venían con nosotros

-¡Espérenme!- gritó Ryota que venía corriendo

-¿En dónde estabas?- le pregunté

-Fui a comprar pescado

-¡¿Más pescado?! Ryota

-No tienes idea de cuánto pescado me llego a comer cuando tengo hambre

-Aun así, es demasiado…

-¡No se vayan esperen!- gritó Hiboki que venía corriendo de un lado diferente del que salió Ryota

-¿Qué hacías?- cuestionó su hermano biológico

-Es que me acabé las manzanas y pensé que querrían más pero mejor vámonos el barco ya casi sale y ni siquiera hemos comprado los boletos

Caminamos al puerto, en el camino yo vi unas peras y las compré, también unos 2 kilos de naranjas para todos, de ahí para allá no vi nada que me interesara comprar.

Hablamos con el capitán del barco que transportaba legumbres al reino Furikawa para que nos dejara ir como pasajeros y nos dejó entrar, claro no sin antes pagarle. Le sobraban 2 habitaciones, una la ocuparon Ryota, Taichi y Hiboki; la que estaba a lado, la ocupamos Kokone y yo.

El barco zarpó a las 4 de la tarde, nosotros ya teníamos hambre, como eran 2 días de viaje tenían un cocinero en el barco para alimentar a la tropa, le pedimos que por favor nos cocinara el pescado de Ryota, hasta él se sorprendió de la cantidad de pescado pero aun así lo cocinó.

No fue muy ostentoso, solo lo asó y le puso condimentos pero quedó muy rico y nada crudo. Ryota tenía razón, no tenía idea de lo que él come cuando tiene hambre, él solo con su hermano y Taichi se comieron más de tres cuartos de todo el pescado, después de comer no quedó nada de pescado y todos estábamos muy cansados. Los hombres se metieron a su cuarto y se escuchaban muchos ronquidos, yo ocupé ese tiempo para hablar con Kokone como no lo habíamos hecho en varios meses.

-Mizaki, ya dime la verdad Ryota y tu…

-Claro que no, sólo es un amigo

-Ajá, bien, es tu amigo pero… tú quieres que sea algo más que eso

-Claro que… no… no lo sé, a veces si llego a imaginarme como sería si fuéramos más que amigos, sabes… creo que él también lo piensa, pero tiene novia

-Esa tal Rin-rin, ya te dijo que no la quiere

-Pero los papás de Ryota sí la quieren, además piensa, Ryota es de otra di-men-sión ni de broma podemos llegar a algo serio, él tiene su pueblo y yo el mío. Después de acabar este viaje cada quien se va por su lado, el regresa y yo también

-Mizaki, hay que jugar a pensar, si ustedes dos llegaran a ser algo más que amigos y… no se… se enamoraran… ¿tú irías a Sanzenin o él vendría a gobernar Okira contigo o… tal vez… ambos se escaparían y dejarían a su reino?

-Yo…

* * *

Bien, aquí les traje el capítulo 4. Apuesto a que están diciendo: "¿Qué onda con su vida?" jejeje, la verdad a mí también me parece un poco ridículo, pero me agrada, me la paso muy divertida escribiéndolo, además de que esta historia la comencé con una amiga, y me hace recordar las buenas tardes de los martes que pasábamos en su casa escribiendo esto en unas hojas sueltas de carpeta. Apenas íbamos en quinto de primaria, estábamos obsesionadas con el anime y nuestro más grande deseo era crear uno, y así comenzó todo jajaja.

Ok, ya no los aburro más. Espero les esté gustando, por favor comenten, quiero saber qué opinan sobre mis chiquilladas.

Atte. Akyfin02


	5. Chapter 5- Tienes que regresar ya

**MIZAKI**

**CAPÍTULO V**

"**Tienes que regresar ya"**

Me quedé callada, no tenía idea de qué contestar, no podía pensar en dejar mi reino, pero he pensado tantas veces en un futuro con alguien que ame que si esa persona fuera Ryota no podría imaginar un futuro sin él. Era muy doloroso pensar en renunciar a mi trono, o en que Ryota renunciara al suyo.

-Sabes, Kokone, sinceramente no creo que pase, así que ¿para qué pensar? Si eso pasa, que no lo creo, ya veremos qué hacemos- no había opción, sólo quedaba voltearle la tortilla a mi amiga- Ahora tu dime, ¿qué pasa con Taichi?

-¿Qué pasa de qué?

-Vamos, sabes que te gusta.

-Jajaja, Mizaki, por favor, no digas babosadas, ya te dije que Taichi es mi hermano.

-No, no es tu hermano y lo sabes.

-Pero como si lo fuera.

Con esto dimos la plática terminada, ya eran las 8:00 p.m., no era muy tarde pero estábamos cansadas así que estábamos por irnos a dormir cuando Ryota tocó la puerta. Acto seguido, entró.

-Chicas, tienen que ver esto.

Salimos a la cubierta del barco y nos topamos unos de los paisajes más bellos que había visto en mi vida.

El mar se extendía en todo su esplendor, y era el perfecto espejo de la luna llena que iluminaba todo el barco. Si esto ya parecía ser hermoso, agreguen cientos de estrellas alrededor, acompañadas de la obscuridad de la noche que envolvía la calidez del momento.

Tan perdida estaba en eso, que apenas me percaté de que alguien me miraba, era claro el quién. Al girarme hacia Ryota, éste volteó rápidamente, con el rostro enrojecido y unas cuantas gotas de sudor en la frente. Entonces, fue que encontré un paisaje aún más bello: el de él mirándome de reojo, poniéndose nervioso de que no le quitara la vista de encima. Yo le gustaba, eso era seguro, si no, no había forma de explicar ese sonrojo que alumbraba sus mejillas. Por fin, se quitó la pena, y me sonrió, volteando a verme.

Por unos minutos nos mantuvimos así, totalmente inmóviles. El sonrojo volvió a la cara de Ryota cuando hizo un vago intento por tomar mi mano. No sintiéndose seguro, la regresó a su lugar. Lo último me sacó una sonrisa, sin pensarlo mucho comencé a mover la mía. Él interceptó mi movimiento e hizo lo mismo.

-Bien… ya es un poco tarde- habló Hiboki, entrando en el espacio entre Ryota y yo, justo antes de que ambas extremidades se tocaran- es mejor ir a dormir.

-Sí- lo siguió Ryota-, hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches- contesté.

Regresamos a las habitaciones, y así con la gran sonrisa, no tardé en quedarme profundamente dormida.

No recuerdo bien lo que soñé esa noche, pero desperté muy agitada. Kokone estaba, todavía dormida, atravesada en la cama y a punto de caerse. Eran las 6 de la mañana y yo salí de mi habitación, fui a tocar al cuarto de los hombres para ver si alguien ya se había despertado, pero solo se escuchaba los ronquidos, decidí caminar a la cubierta del barco, no había más que parte de la tripulación, no eran muchos comparados con otras naves pero eran suficientes para llenar la cubierta. En una orilla del barco vi que Hiboki estaba comiendo una manzana, me acerqué y le hablé.

-Buenos días.

-Ah… buenos días Mizaki, ya estás despierta.

-Sí, parece que somos los únicos.

-¿Tienes hambre?, ¿quieres una manzana?

-No, gracias, creo que esperaré a que todos despierten para desayunar… supongo que desayunaremos fruta pues se acabó el pescado y el pollo es para comer.

-Ahí está, desayuna conmigo, toma una manzana, vamos a conversar.

-Está bien- tomé una manzana de la bolsa y comenzamos a caminar. No llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a Hiboki y, apartando esa vez que me explicó el por qué él y sus hermanos estaban aquí, no nos habíamos quedado hablando solos.

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana y seguíamos hablando, Hiboki era muy gracioso, me hacía reír mucho y era una persona muy agradable, no me reía así desde que Ryota se vistió de mujer, desde ese momento supe que Hiboki y yo seriamos muy buenos amigos. Él era de cabello negro y de ojos cafés, se parecía muchísimo a Ryota, si no fuera por el cabello serian idénticos.

-Entonces ¿Sora siempre fue así?- le pregunté a Hiboki ya muy adentro en la conversación.

-Por lo menos desde que tengo memoria, pero no la culpo, sinceramente mi mamá la ha hecho así.

-O sea que tu mamá es…

-Odiosa, sí, ¿Qué esperabas? Cualquier persona que quiera a Rin-rin como nuera tiene que ser odiosa, sabes, el odio hacia los riounis le importa a mi mamá tanto o más de lo que le importa a Sora, ellas creen que somos una raza inferior a ellos.

-¿Somos?

-Recuerda yo no tengo poderes, ahora soy un riouni.

-Pero ¿a tu mamá no le importa que seas un riouni verdad? Digo, ¿qué clase de madre rechazaría a su hijo?

-La mía.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tu mamá es capaz de hacer eso?

-Sí, eso y más, digo, no me lo decía en la cara, pero yo sé que nada volvió a ser igual desde ese día.

-Lo siento mucho.

-A no importa, fueron tantos años que ya me acostumbré, gracias a dios ya no tengo que lidiar con ella, aunque sabes, a veces extraño a mi pueblo, pero de todas maneras planeaba viajar por todas las dimensiones cuando mi hermano o… no se… tal vez mi hermana heredara el reino.

-¿Tu hermana? Yo no creo que tu hermana con la actitud que tiene sea la más indicada para gobernar un reino

-Sabes, apartando lo odiosa y creída que Sora puede llegar a ser, yo diría que ella es la más indicada para gobernar Ayazaki.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Ella ama más que nadie a mi pueblo, daría todo por el bien de Ayazaki y hace cualquier cosa para protegerlo, de cierta forma también por eso odia a los riounis, ese libro en donde dice cómo una persona puede quitarle los poderes a un Sanzenin está hecho por un riouni, y son los riounis los que lo han puesto en práctica, ella no puede soportar que un extraño venga a hacerle la vida miserable a su pueblo, por eso dice que Ayazaki no merece tener a un cobarde riouni como gobernante, por lo que no insistió en que yo regresara.

-Pero un buen rey enseñaría a su pueblo que todos los mundos y todas las dimensiones deberían unirse para lograr un bien común, que cada quien tiene sus propios dones y cualidades diferentes.

-Sí, pero eso Sora lo aprenderá con el tiempo, sólo le faltaría eso para llegar a ser la perfecta reina, claro, también hace falta que mi papá deje que una mujer se encargue del trono, Sora es muy inteligente y fácilmente llevaría el reino tan bien o mejor de cómo lo lleva mi papá  
-Bueno, no puedo opinar, yo no conozco tan bien a Sora como para saber si sería una buena reina, ¿por qué no hablamos de otro tema?  
-Claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- me dijo mientras se sentaba en un montón de tablas.

-Quiero que me expliques eso de las dimensiones, porque aún no me queda claro.

-Bueno… ¿por dónde empiezo? Sinceramente no sé cómo funciona eso de las dimensiones, no tengo idea de cómo es que existen ni por qué se crearon, solo sé que están ahí, mi papá al ver que podía haber otras dimensiones estudió sobre el tema y encontró portales a ellas. Hasta ahora, mi papá ha descubierto 7 dimensiones y creemos que son todas las que hay, pero no lo sé, en todas hay portales a otras igual y algún día se encuentran más. Recuerda que hace 3 años que no voy a Sanzenin, no tengo idea si han encontrado otras, el más indicado para responderte esto es Ryota, él ya ha viajado a otras dimensiones, yo no he pasado de esta, hablando de Ryota ¿crees que mi hermanito ya esté despierto?

-Pues, según yo van a dar las 9:00 a.m., tal vez ya estén despiertos todos.

Regresamos a los dormitorios, yo abrí la puerta del mío y estaban puestas unas rejas que improvisaban una mesa, sobre ella había unas frutas y alrededor estaban Taichi, Ryota y Kokone sentados comiendo.

-Hasta que aparecen- dijo Taichi mientras se metía una manzana a la boca.

-¿Dónde estaban?- me preguntó Ryota, pude notarlo un poco molesto.

-Sólo salimos a caminar y hablar un rato- le contestó Hiboki sentándose junto a su hermano.

-No sabía que ustedes fueran amigos- le dijo Ryota.

-Nunca es tarde para hacer más amigos- contestó su hermano mientras me sonreía un poco- ¿o no, Mizaki?

-Ah, claro- dije mientras me sentaba junto a Kokone que estaba batallando para pelar una naranja con un cuchillo sin filo.

-¡Córtate tonta naranja!- gritaba ella, ya enojada.

-¿No van a comer?- dijo Ryota pasándome un traste con fruta.

-Ah, ya comimos- le contesté, sinceramente no tenía hambre.

-Ah, bien- dijo Ryota con una cara entre molesta y confundida, luego miró a su hermano.

Terminaron de desayunar y ya eran las 9:30 a.m. Ryota, Taichi y Hiboki salieron ayudar a la tripulación a cargar unas cosas, una de las condiciones que puso el capitán para dejarnos ir en su barco es que les ayudáramos en lo que necesitaran y que no tocáramos nada de la carga a menos que no nos lo pidiera.

A las 2:00 p.m. el barco tenía que hacer una parada en el reino Yuiko para descargar unas cosas, para lo que necesitaron la ayuda de ellos tres. El capitán, un hombre viejo, con una pequeña barba aún del mismo color de su cabello, el hombre era bastante robusto y vestía como cualquier marinero, llegó y nos dijo a mí y a Kokone que podíamos salir al pueblo.

Bajamos del barco, Yuiko era un pequeño reino, a diferencia de Okira, solo tenía un pueblo, en la escuela conocí a Shizune, la princesa de allí, ella no es la única heredera, tiene otros dos hermanos pero son menores entonces ella será la reina, ella tenía 17 años, solo le falta una año para salir de la escuela, cuando yo regrese ella ya no estará ahí.

El barco estaba descargando en el puerto, en donde había un pequeño bazar, Kokone y yo nos pusimos a ver los puestos cercanos mientras observábamos a Ryota, Taichi y Hiboki ayudando a los marinos. Estábamos esperando a que terminaran para subir a la nave. Volteamos un momento y vimos un gran puesto de frutas, Kokone decidió comprar unas para el camino pues, a pesar del montón que ya habíamos comprado, nuestra dotación ya estaba casi extinta. Después sentí que una mano me tocaba el hombro.

-Hola, Mizzi- era Ryota que después me rodeó con su brazo, mientras Kokone terminaba de escoger fruta nosotros dos fuimos a caminar un rato.- Hasta que se acabaron esas méndigos sacos de papas, pensé que eran interminables- las cosas que estaban descargando eran bolsas y bolsas de papas.

-¿No hay que regresar al barco?

-Ellos también necesitan comer, creo que dieron media hora para comprar unas cosas.

-¿Y los demás?

-No lo sé, Taichi y Hiboki se fueron por su lado a comprar, estamos solos.

-Ajá, mira hay que comprar pescado ¿no?- quería hacer lo posible por evitar hablar de nosotros con Ryota, no me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza lo que me había dicho anoche Kokone- vamos.

-Ahh, si quieres, pero ya solo vamos a estar está noche en el barco, si quieres pasamos comprando en Furikawa.

-Ah, cierto, vamos a buscar a los demás ¿no?

-Mizzi, falta media hora, vamos a caminar y hablar un rato.

-Ahh, está bien, vamos- comenzamos a caminar- tu hermano me estuvo contando sobre las dimensiones, me dijo que te preguntara a ti, que tú ya habías ido a otras ¿cómo son?

-Mizzi, ¿segura que quieres hablar de eso?

-¿De qué más podríamos hablar?

-No lo sé, hace mucho que no hablamos de otras cosas que no sean del viaje.

-Lo que pasa es que el viaje es lo más importante para mí ahora.

-Lo entiendo, pero…- él se volteó y se puso frente a mí- debes distraerte, pensar en otras cosas, como en… nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?- yo sabía perfectamente lo que me quería decir, y yo también necesitaba definir lo que estaba pasando, pero después de tanto pensar en lo que me dijo Kokone llegué a la conclusión de que era mejor evitar acercamientos con Ryota, en este poco tiempo ya lo conocía, y si él se llegara a enamorar de mí, sería capaz de dejar su reino para venir conmigo, yo no podía permitir que eso pasara, aparte de que si yo me llegara a enamorar de él pensaría en dejar a mí reino para irme, eso no era correcto, una princesa debe pensar en su pueblo antes que en ella.

-Mizzi, tu sabes muy bien de lo que hablo… yo quisiera ser… más que un amigo- Ryota se acercó pero antes de que yo pudiera detenerlo se escuchó un grito entre la muchedumbre.

-¡Ryota!- no podía creerlo, ese grito era de Sora que venía corriendo desesperada- hasta que te encuentro, pasó algo en el reino.

Entre el murmullo de los compradores, mirábamos desconcertados a la chica que llegó corriendo con nosotros.

-Sora ¿qué haces aquí?- habló Ryota tomándola por los hombros.

-Ryota, una emergencia, tu coronación es en 15 días.

-¿15 días?, claro que no, es en 2 meses.

-No, la corte decidió adelantarla.

-Sora, no entiendo.

-Mira, no hay tiempo. Tienes que regresar a Ayazaki ya.

Ryota volteó a verme, su cara estaba cien veces más extrañada que la mía.

-Sora- le dijo Ryota aún tomándola por los hombros- ¿es cierto lo que me dices?

-¿Cómo es que dudas de mí?

-No lo sé, esto me suena a trampa tuya.

-Nunca jugaría con algo así, ¿qué olvidas que es mi reino el que está en juego?

-Es que, esto es extraño, la fecha fijada era de dos meses.

-¿Y? Son la corte, si deciden cambiarla pueden hacerlo, y están furiosos contigo y con papá. Así que no tienes opción, vas a volver conmigo.

-No, tú vas a venir con nosotros- le respondió él jalándola del brazo.

-¿Qué? Ryota no juegues- le dijo Sara tratando de soltarse.

-No estoy jugando, ya vámonos Mizaki.

-Pero… pero… - comencé a seguirlos, no sabía que es lo que Ryota planeaba. En el camino de regreso encontré a Kokone que venía con una pequeña bolsa de manzanas, mientras que detrás de ella iban Taichi y Hiboki cargados hasta los dientes con bolsas, bolsas que ambos tiraron cuando vieron a Ryota jalando del brazo a Sora.

-Mizaki, ¿qué hace ella aquí?- me dijo Kokone con cara más enojada que desconcertada- Doña perfecta ya se había regresado a perfectolandia ¿no?- yo solo me encogí de hombros, aun no entendía bien lo que había pasado.

Taichi y Ryota solo se quedaron con la boca abierta viendo como Ryota hablaba con el capitán para que dejara subir a Sora al barco, al parecer el capitán no tuvo ningún problema. Sin dejar de mirar a Ryota, Taichi y Hiboki levantaron las bolsas que habían dejado caer, y salieron corriendo hacia el barco que estaba a punto de zarpar. Kokone y yo los seguimos. Después de subir al barco, Kokone y yo vimos a Taichi y Hiboki con la oreja pegada a la puerta de la habitación de los hombres.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntamos.

-Shhh, queremos ver qué dicen- me respondió Hiboki.

Kokone salió corriendo e hizo lo mismo que ellos, yo no pude resistirme y pegué mi oreja a la puerta. Estábamos todos apretujados intentando escuchar la conversación.

-Ryota deja de jugar, tienes que regresar ya- le dijo Sora casi gritándole.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que faltaban dos meses y ahora 15 días?

-Ya te dije, estás tardando demasiado y la corte está más que furiosa. Exigieron que si no hay una coronación en 15 días máximo, los Shureo se quedarán con Ayazaki.

-No, no, ¡No!, esto no puede ser, ¿Y el entrenamiento previo?

-Dicen que ya estás listo, que llevas toda tu vida entrenando.

-¡No, aún no lo estoy!

-Ryota, a la corte de Sanzenin no le importa, claramente dice que ellos decidirán cuándo quieren que ocupes el reino, y decidieron que ya era mucho tiempo en Riouni y que tienes que regresar a ocupar tu puesto en 15 días.

-Esto no puede ser.

-Pues sí lo es, Ryota, es tu pueblo. Ya vámonos a casa, ¿qué importa esa niña?, ella se cuidará, no te necesita.

-Yo… no la puedo dejar sola… si le pasa algo yo…

-No le va a pasar nada, mucha gente la acompaña, ¿qué más da que vayas tú? Ryota, te lo pido por favor, es mi hogar el que está en juego.

-…

-¿Este barco llega mañana temprano a Furikawa no?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Piensa en lo que te dije, en todo lo que pasó y decide mañana temprano si te vas o te quedas.

-No pienso quedarme aquí para siempre, volvería antes de 15 días.

-Ryota ¿vale más ella que todo tu pueblo? ¿Te importa más ella que toda tu familia?

-Qué bonita familia la mía, que rechazan a todo aquel que no sea igual a ellos, hasta a su propio hijo.

-Sea como sea, es tu familia, somos tu familia- concluyó Sora mientras escuchábamos sus pasos acercándose a la puerta. En un movimiento excesivamente rápido salimos disparados de la puerta y nos sentamos unos dos metros frente a ella. Sora salió.

-Ah, sí, ¿qué decías Kokone?-le preguntó Taichi. Sora nos miró y movió la cabeza en desaprobación a lo que hacíamos, bien sabía que escuchábamos detrás de la puerta. Ella se dio la vuelta y entró al cuarto de las mujeres. No tengo idea de cómo es que sabía que ese cuarto era el de mujeres, pero entró.

-¿No debería alguien ir a hablar con él?- dijo Taichi- últimamente nos hemos llevado muy bien.

-No Taichi, conozco a mi hermano y lo que más quiere ahora es estar solo y pensar- le respondió Hiboki.

-Pues qué raro, si a mí me pasara algo así lo que más quisiera es tener a alguien con quien hablar- expresó Kokone.

Ellos tres siguieron hablando pero no los escuché, estaba ocupada pensando en qué pasaría. La respuesta a las preguntas de Sora era sencilla, claro que yo no valía más que su familia y mucho menos que todo su reino, por más que yo quisiera que Ryota se quedara, él tenía que regresar a Ayazaki, era la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

Habían pasado ya unas 2 horas, Ryota y Sora no habían salido para nada de los cuartos.

-Creo que voy a entrar a ver a Ryota, ya pasó mucho tiempo y no se escucha ni un ruido- dijo Taichi.

-No te preocupes tanto Taichi, mi hermano va a estar bien, lo más seguro es que decida regresar a Sanzenin mañana temprano.

-Aun así voy a verlo, tal vez necesite hablar con alguien- le respondió Taichi mientras entraba al cuarto

-Como quieras- le dijo Hiboki- bueno yo… me voy a pasear un rato por el barco- Hiboki se levantó y se fue.

Kokone y yo estábamos sentadas afuera de los dos cuartos esperando a que alguno de los dos salieran para ver qué había pasado, que es lo que había decidido Ryota pero nadie salió. Ya eran las diez de la noche, Kokone y yo seguíamos hablando (más ella que yo, que seguía pensativa).

-Ay, ya me cansé, voy a entrar al cuarto, ya tengo sueño- me dijo Kokone- ¿no vienes?

-No, prefiero entrar al rato cuando Sora ya esté dormida.

-Bueno, buenas noches, te sugiero que descanses, mañana será un largo día.

-Más largo que éste no lo creo, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana- me quedé sola, en ese momento llegó Hiboki de su paseo.

-Hola Mizaki, ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Sí, claro- seguí a Hiboki, caminamos un tramo corto y me sorprendí mucho al ver una mesa con dos sillas, en la mesa estaban dos platos de carne a la naranja, unos vasos y en medio estaba un pequeño florero roto con una flor amarilla.- ¿Qué es esto, Hiboki?

-Es para… nosotros.

* * *

Holaaaaaaa! ¡Ya estoy de regreso! =) Con este capítulo nuevo. ¿Cómo ven? ¿Les gustó? Pues a mí me pareció raro, porque en el cap. anterior Sora se va, y en este regresa con unas interesantes noticias.

Tardé un poco en subir otra parte, pero es que cierto "sensei" me recomendó que antes de entrar a fanfiction hiciera mis tareas, que así podría hacer lo que yo quisiera sin presiones y bla, bla, bla, y pues, ya saben, una que es tan obediente, le hice caso y terminé todo mi montón de tareas entes de editar este capítulo para subirlo.

Y, hablando de senseis, les haré una pregunta: ¿Les parece justo que una maestra te baje un punto, te ponga una falta y te saque de su clase por un folder?

Les explicaré. Como saben, el año escolar acaba de iniciar, al menos en México así es, por lo tanto tengo nuevos maestros. El primer día de clases, conocí a mi maestra de "Introducción a las Ciencias Sociales". La clase fue normal, dijo las reglas del salón y todo lo demás. Justo antes de que diera el toque ella llamó nuestra atención, y dijo textualmente:

-Para sus evidencias voy a necesitar un folder color verde bandera, forrado de papel contac y con su nombre en el frente.

Esto último podía interpretarse de dos maneras:

La primera: que para la próxima clase teníamos que llevar dicho folder y que lo tomaría como evidencia, eso fue lo que ella trató de decir y lo que la mitad del grupo entendió.

Y la segunda: que cuando entregáramos las evidencias a final de semestre las teníamos que meter a ese folder. Eso fue lo que la otra mitad del grupo, y yo, entendimos.

La cosa es que a la siguiente clase, 23 de los 46 alumnos no llevábamos el bendito folder. Por lo tanto nos dijo que éramos incumplidos y que el punto que correspondía a las evidencias (que deberían ser de todo el semestre, no sólo el folder) estaba perdido.

Si ya de por sí eso nos enojó, al terminar la clase todavía dijo que ni nos molestáramos en llegar a la siguiente, porque no nos iba a dejar pasar.

Y ahí lo tienen, un punto menos, una falta y un día perdido y sólo por no llevar un maldito folder. Bueno, a mí no me fue tan mal, yo por lo menos ni siquiera llevé el folder, algunos compañeros sí lo llevaron, pero como no encontraron papel contac no lo forraron y tampoco se los valió, y también los sacó a la siguiente clase.

El día en que nos sacó, la pasamos mejor afuera en el patio de lo que se la pasaron los pobres que aburridos tomaban la clase con la vieja bruja.

Hablábamos con otros grupos, y todos nos preguntaban por qué nos habían sacado. Cuando les explicábamos, todos respondían con la misma pregunta: ¡¿Por un folder?!

A los castigados ya se nos había quitado lo enojado; contamos historias de terror, hablamos de libros, nos sirvió para unirnos como grupo, hasta que la maestra salió del salón y cuando entramos nos enteramos de que había puesto examen, diagnóstico, pero examen a fin de cuentas, y ¡con valor! Si eso ya era para rabiar, todavía la "profesora" nos dijo que la actividad y tarea de ese día sí nos la iba a valer, pero el 50% de lo que debería.

Si les soy sincera, me valió gorro. No le iba a dar el gusto a la bruja de verme haciendo una rabieta. Es más, cuando nos dijo eso, en lugar de humillarnos y rogar, le dijimos "Usted manda, maestra Pánfila". Lo que pasa es que… digamos que la maestra se llama María Pánfila (Aclaro, no es su verdadero nombre) y desde un principio nos dijo que nunca le llamáramos Pánfila, por eso fue gracioso ver su cara cuando la llamamos así. Tal vez sólo nos estábamos poniendo la soga al cuello molestando a la maestra, pero lo que nos haga vale la pena con tal de hacerla enfadar.

Claro, yo no soy nadie para juzgar las acciones de los maestros, pero tampoco me dejaré humillar por nadie, y de verdad se me hizo una exageración y una injusticia, por no decir otra cosa, lo que nos hizo. Una cosa es ser estricto, y otra muy diferente es tener ganas de amolar a los pobres estudiantes que no tenemos la culpa de que haya tenido un mal día. Si bien debimos llevar el folder, era sólo la primera tarea, no ameritaba un punto menos.

Aunque el punto no me importó demasiado, le expliqué a mi mamá y lo entendió, lo que me hizo enfurecer fue que me sacara. Nunca, y digo NUNCA, ningún maestro me había sacado de su clase, normalmente soy la preferida de mis profesores. Me he esforzado mucho para mantener mi imagen de niña buena como para que llegue una vieja bruja cara de ogro y pelos de payaso a sacarme por UN FOLDER.

Pff… inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala… relájate, Akyfin, relájate, no vale la pena.

En fin, perdonen que les cuente mis problemas pero necesitaba desahogarme con extraños, ya me siento mucho mejor =)

Ustedes cuéntenme: ¿Sus maestros han cometido alguna injusticia como esa?

En fin. Regresemos al fanfic. Muchas gracias a los que me han leído, en especial a leandro-sensei que me agregó a favoritos, espero le haya gustado este capítulo.

También gracias por los comentarios:

**Leandro-sensei (cap. 1): **Vaya… lo que menos me esperaba es que le gustara esta historia, como que no se me hacía de su estilo… pero bueno, mucho mejor, y que genial que le guste lo de la escuela y todo eso, buscaré la película que me recomendó, tan sólo el nombre se escucha muy interesante. Qué más… a sí, si lo de la mamá no-muerta le pareció bueno, pues espere unos capítulos más, tengo un gran talento para crear historias enredadas, dramáticas y confusas, créame, le gustará =) Me sorprendí mucho al ver los comentarios, porque un día antes había revisado y tenía 1 review, al día siguiente entré sólo por ocio, para ver si de casualidad alguien había comentado, y casi caigo de espaldas cuando me encuentro con 3 reviews, un follow y un favorito. Ahora, me caí de espaldas cuando vi que los comentarios decían "leandro-sensei". No sabe, de verdad me alegró el día, la semana y estoy segura que el mes.

**Leandro-sensei (cap. 2): **Pues no sé, si usted dice que ese cap no estuvo aburrido pues no tengo por qué negarlo jejeje. De verdad, también adoré ese diálogo, =)

**Leandro-sensei (cap. 3): **Buajajajaja! Al fin me vengaré. Siempre me deja en espera con sus fics enredados, y ahora es mi turno. Espero dos o tres capítulos y sabrá lo que es estar confundido. O bueno… eso es lo que espero… puede haber excepciones.

**Leandro-sensei (cap. 4): **Tiene razón, sensei, tenía que subir este cap o si no, no le iba a dar tiempo a Sora de ir a buscar a Ryota, ¿Usted qué cree? ¿Se irá con ella? En fin, no lo sé.

PD. Sobre su sorpresa… estoy trabajando en ello, tal vez tarde un poquito pero yo creo que el próximo sábado o domingo ya está publicada.

Bien, con esto me despido mis estimados lectores, ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Regresará con su hermana? ¿Se quedará con nuestra protagónica? Descúbranlo mañana, a la misma hora, en el mismo canal… aunque no será mañana… y quién sabe a qué hora… y no es canal, es sección… pero, bueno, no importa. Estén pendientes =)

Nos vemos.  
Atte. Akyfin02


	6. Chapter 6- Adiós

**MIZAKI**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**Adiós**

La sencilla decoración de la mesa delataba un gran afecto. Atónita miraba la silla en la que el hermano menor de Ryota me invitaba a sentarme.

-¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó él.  
-Bueno… sí – hablé no muy convencida.  
-Siéntate por favor- me dijo mientras ayudaba a sentarme. Él fue a la silla de enfrente, y me miraba sin perder detalle-. Bueno, a comer.  
-Ahh…  
-Sé que no es demasiado pero…  
-No, no, es… perfecto… gracias- Hiboki me sonrió y comenzó a comer. Yo enserio estaba sin palabras.

A la fuerza comí y me acabé mi plato, habíamos estado hablando de cosas sin importancia.

-¿Te gustó la comida?  
- Si, gracias. Enserio, el chef del barco cocina muy bien.  
-No lo cocinó el chef… lo cociné… yo.  
-¡¿Enserio?! Bueno, muchas gracias, qué bien cocinas.  
-Gracias, rara vez cocino pero creo que cuando lo hago lo hago bien.  
-No puedo creer que te tomaras el tiempo de cocinar para mí, hoy con todo lo que ha pasado.  
-Pues, esos asuntos ya no me incumben- me dijo mientras levantaba los platos.  
-¿Por qué? Sigue siendo tu pueblo ¿no?  
-No lo es desde que me fui, y sabes… eh sido mucho más feliz desde que salí de Sanzenin- respondió Hiboki volviéndose a sentar en la silla de enfrente- sin nadie que me juzgue, valiéndome por mi mismo, gracias a dios encontré a Ayame, mi mamá y a mi hermano Taichi, ellos me quieren y me han ayudado a salir adelante, no sé qué sería de mí sin ellos.  
-¿Los quieres mucho verdad?  
-Muchísimo… digo, no es que no quiera a mi hermana o a Ryota, o a mis papás, pero ahora tengo que adaptarme a lo que soy y vivir como tal, después de este viaje planeo volver a Noemi y seguir trabajando en el castillo como hijo de Ayame y hermano de Taichi, como si nunca hubiera vuelto a ver a Ryota.  
-Que todo vuelva a ser como antes ¿no?  
-Sí, claro que tal vez… si todo sale como yo espero… algo cambie- me dijo mientras me miraba y sonreía, creo que yo había entendido bien la indirecta.

No podía dejar de ver a Hiboki, el parecido que tenía con Ryota era demasiado: la misma sonrisa, los ojos, lo único diferente era el cabello. Pestañeé y cuando abrí los ojos en lugar de Hiboki vi a Ryota, él estaba allí, mirándome y sonriéndome, yo me sentía muy bien a su lado, era Ryota el que estaba conmigo, Hiboki había desaparecido.

- Mizaki, yo… tu… ¿sabías que tus ojos son muy bonitos?  
-Gracias- respondí aún engañada por mi subconsciente, imaginando que era Ryota el que estaba frente a mí.  
-Enserio son bonitos, adoro los ojos cafés- en ese momento la sonrisa se me quitó.  
-¿Cafés? ¿Enserio son cafés?- le pregunté esperando a que rectificara y me dijera que no, que en realidad eran marrones.  
-Sí, un inconfundible color café- después de eso la cara de Ryota se fue y volví a ver a Hiboki sentado frente a mí.

Luego, por alguna razón, comencé a ver todas las diferencias entre los dos hermanos. No podía creer cómo es que había visto algo parecido en ellos. Después de esa palabra, "cafés", entendí que lo que yo trataba de hacer era sentir que Ryota se iba a quedar conmigo aún después de irse, quería ilusionarme con alguien más para que no me doliera su partida, pero eso estaba mal, la persona que estaba conmigo era Hiboki no Ryota, eso tenía que quedarme bien claro.

Estaba decidida a decirle que no se ilusionara, que si algo pasaba entre nosotros sería en un largo tiempo

- Mizaki, Mizaki, ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó pues me había perdido en mis pensamientos.  
-Ahh, si, Hiboki tengo que decirte…  
-Mizaki- interrumpió, tomándome las manos y mirándome a los ojos-, no quiero que te sientas comprometida por esta cena, esto no significa nada, sólo es un regalo… de… amistad… sólo quiero que me recuerdes.  
-Bu… bueno… gracias, muchas gracias- él me miraba sonriente-. Hiboki, ya es tarde creo que voy a dormir, estoy cansada.  
-Yo haré lo mismo, claro después de recoger esto- me dijo señalando la mesa en donde habíamos comido.  
-Te ayudo…  
-No Mizaki, gracias pero yo lo arreglo, tu ve a dormir.  
-¿Seguro?  
-Sí, buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches y… gracias por todo- me di la vuelta y cuando salí de la vista de Hiboki maldecí mi suerte.

¿Tenía que pasar eso? Hubiera sido tan fácil quedarme sola. Después de que Ryota se fuera yo seguiría mi camino, mis planes. ¿Tenía que llegar Hiboki con palabras lindas? Sólo me ponía en una encrucijada. Para empezar, porque no lo quería, y si en algún momento lo llegaba a querer, no podría pensar en él por el hecho de ser hermano de la persona a la que quise antes. Eso, suponiendo que el algún momento llegaba a ver a Hiboki como otra cosa más que eso: el hermano de la persona que quiero.

Me asustó sentir una mano en mi hombro. Voltee, y era Sora… eso me asustó más.

-Mizaki ¿puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó nerviosa.  
-¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué?  
-… te quiero pedir un favor- dijo como si le costara pronunciar la palabra "favor".  
-Sí, dime.  
-Por favor… convence a Ryota de regresar- cayó de rodillas y se echó a llorar- Por favor, si Ryota no llega el reino pasará a manos de otra familia, no sabremos qué sería de mi pueblo si eso pasara, por favor- después de esto vi que Hiboki tenía razón, nadie era una mejor opción de reina que Sora, se veía claramente que amaba a su pueblo igual que yo al mío.  
-Sora, yo… yo no puedo hacer nada contra la decisión de Ryota.  
-Claro que puedes, si tú se lo pides él va a volver. Por favor Mizaki, lamento todo lo que te dije antes por favor perdóname, pero mi pueblo no tiene que pagar por lo que hice, por favor ayúdame, por favor.  
-Pero… yo- no sabía que contestar, si le decía que sí, Ryota creería que quiero que se vaya, si digo que no, me sentiría culpable.

Después de unos segundos de pensar tomé una decisión.

- Sí Sora, haré lo que pueda, tienes razón, tu pueblo no tiene por qué pagar nada de lo que hacemos.  
-Muchas, muchas gracias- me dijo mientras se levantaba- nunca sabré cómo agradecértelo- luego me abrazó rápidamente y se fue.

Tras este nuevo comportamiento de Sora, pude ver la mayor muestra de cómo alguien acomoda sus ideales a capricho y conveniencia. Bien me odiaba, pero necesitaba un favor, entonces se convertía en el ser más dócil sobre la faz de la tierra.

Me quedé muy desconcertada con todo lo que había pasado ese día, sinceramente lo que menos me esperaba era la disculpa de Sora.

Estaba cansada así que entré a mi cuarto, Kokone estaba muy dormida en una maca, subí a una cama y me tapé, pensé que sería fácil dormir, pero no, el sueño no llegaba a mí.

Pude escuchar como Hiboki entraba al cuarto continuo, pasó una media hora y decidí levantarme a ver si saliendo a caminar me daba más sueño.

Era la 1 de la mañana, yo salía de mi habitación, en la puerta, vi como Ryota estaba saliendo de la suya. Quedamos frente a frente, ambos igual de sorprendidos y sin nada que decir. Yo pensé que ese momento sería perfecto para decirle que regrese a Sanzenin, pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, él habló.

-Mizaki… lo siento pero… mañana cuando el barco atraque en Furikawa voy a regresar con mi hermana a Sanzenin.

Él me dijo eso mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano derecha. Sentí como si todo perdiera el sentido.

Aplaqué mis sentimientos y ganas de gritar, y traté de guardar la compostura. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que responderle.

-Ah, ¿Enserio?... qué bien- le conteste, tratando de darle una sonrisa.  
-¿Enserio… te alegras?  
-No… bueno… sí, de cierta forma, qué bien que vayas a regresar a tu pueblo, a donde perteneces.  
-No creo que necesites que te acompañe más tiempo, ya muchas personas van contigo, no creo que te pase nada- no me gustaba la actitud de Ryota, tan serio y hasta enojado.  
-No, yo tampoco creo necesitarte- dije eso apretando los dientes, una lágrima se asomaba por mi ojo derecho pero no la dejé salir pues arruinaría el plan. Era oscuro, no podía ver si le pasaba lo mismo a Ryota.  
-Pues, muy bien- la garganta de él se escuchaba algo cerrada- con permiso- se siguió derecho y salió del pasillo en dónde estaban los cuartos y se perdió de vista. Yo volví a mi cuarto, quería llorar pero no lo hice, eso no resolvía nada. Después de esto era claro que no iba a poder dormir.

Desde mi cuarto escuché cómo Ryota entraba al suyo. Como a las 4 de la mañana, el sueño me venció y me quedé dormida, pero no duró mucho, a las 6 desperté. Kokone estaba empacando en una maleta la ropa que había usado estos dos días.

-Qué bueno que despiertas, tienes que empacar tu ropa- me dijo sonriente.  
-Sí, ¿los demás ya se levantaron?  
-Sí, todos están arriba, ayudando a Ryota y Sora a empacar  
-Ah sí… qué ya se van a ir ¿verdad?  
-Mizaki, no actúes como si no te importara que Ryota se vaya, las dos sabemos que estás triste.  
-¿Qué importa que esté triste?, él ya tomó su decisión, además esto tenía que pasar algún día así que… ¿Qué le puedo hacer?  
-Lamento decirlo pero tienes razón. Bueno, apresúrate, el barco llega a las 7 de la mañana a Furikawa.

Salí de la cama y arreglé mis cosas. Salimos con nuestras maletas a la cubierta del barco, Taichi, Hiboki, Sora y Ryota estaban ahí, igual sacando sus maletas pues ya estábamos atracando.

La nave abrió sus puertas y los 6 salimos, no sin antes agradecerle al capitán y terminarle de pagar lo que le debíamos por el viaje.

Caminamos un poco todos muy callados por el puerto hasta que Sora dijo:

-Aquí es, Ryota, si caminamos media hora a la derecha llegamos al portal a Sanzenin.  
-¿Ustedes van a la izquierda, verdad?- nos preguntó Ryota.  
-Sí- le contesté.  
-Entonces aquí nos separamos.  
-Te voy a extrañar, hermano- le dijo Hiboki mientras se daban un pequeño abrazo.  
-Yo también, ¿seguro que no quieres regresar?  
-Eso ya lo decidí desde hace mucho, dile a mis papás que tal vez iré luego a verlos.  
-Sé que eso les gustaría mucho.  
-No puedo creerlo pero te voy a extrañar- Taichi lo abrazó.  
-Gracias, siempre es bueno tener amigos en todos lados- le contestó Ryota  
-Nunca te olvidaré- le dijo Kokone.  
-Ahhh, Gracias, Kokone- Ryota estaba algo extrañado pues no había convivido mucho con ella.  
-Sí, ¿Cómo olvidar a un hombre vestido de mujer?  
-¿De mujer?- preguntó Sora  
-Ya te explicaré luego, ya vámonos Sora.  
-¿No te vas a despedir de mí?- dije casi para mis adentros.  
-Si lo hiciera… no podría irme- bajó la cabeza.  
-Jmm, ven aquí- le rodeé el cuello y lo abracé. Él también me abrazó y parecía no querer soltarme.  
-Ryota, ya tenemos que irnos- le dijo Sora muy calmada.  
-Sí, ya voy- él me soltó- que tengas suerte en tu viaje.  
-Igual, sé que serás un buen rey.  
-Eso espero, adiós.  
-Adiós y gracias.  
-¿De qué?- Ryota dio la vuelta y se fue. Lo vi caminar por la playa hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

Kokone me abrazó un poco, después dimos la vuelta y comenzamos a caminar hacia la izquierda. Yo no sé lo que esperaba. Tal vez creía que de repente iba a voltear y a verlo ahí diciéndome "Hola Mizzi", pero eso no iba a pasar.

Caminamos todos muy callados hasta llegar a un mercado en el puerto, como es obvio lo que más estaba en venta era pescado.

La playa de Furikawa era hermosa, estaba declarada la más bella del mundo, y era obvio el por qué, el agua se veía cristalina, aunque no hacía mucho calor el sol brillaba de una manera esplendorosa, a lo lejos se veían las lanchas llenas de pesqueros que en el ancho mar arrojaban sus redes para minutos después sacar kilos y kilos del delicioso alimento. Esa gran manta turquesa que se extendía sobre nuestras cabezas carecía de nubes, no pasaba de tener 3 de ellas, en Furikawa rara vez llovía, tengo que decir que allí incluso las lluvias son hermosas, en este reino nunca ha sucedido una catástrofe, en realidad las lluvias no pueden llamarse lluvias, son solo unas gotas delicadas que si no supieras que vienen del cielo las confundirías con la brisa del mismo mar, en este reino no conocen lo que es un huracán, un terremoto y mucho menos una erupción, este se considera el mejor reino del mundo, además de ser el más grande.

Yo estaba ahí, en el reino más hermoso del mundo y no me importaba, era muy difícil acostumbrarme a ir sin la voz de Ryota junto a mí.

Después de esto comprendí que ya había olvidado el motivo de mi viaje, ya me había alejado mucho del objetivo que era encontrar a mi mamá, en las noches, en lugar de pensar en qué camino tomaría para llegar a la cueva y en mi mamá, me preocupaba por Ryota, rogaba por el futuro de Sanzenin en vez del de mi propio reino. Eran tantas cosas las que me habían pasado en este viaje que había olvidado el motivo original, tenía que dejar de lloriquear y enfocarme en encontrar a Tsubasa, ya había perdido mucho tiempo preocupándome por los problemas de los demás, tenía que enfocarme en los míos. Levanté la cabeza, miré al frente y comencé a caminar más decidida que nunca, nada me iba a detener hasta llegar al lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba mi mamá.

Estaba a tan pocas horas de saber la verdad, de darme cuenta si Mei mentía, o si a ella la habían engañado.

Salimos pronto del puerto y entramos a la ciudad, había casas por montones y gente que venía de todos lados, este lugar era principal mercado en el mundo, estaba lleno de negocios y tiendas de todo tipo de cosas: sastrerías, tejidos, sitios de barro y tallado de madera en donde había unas figurillas perfectamente moldeadas, no podían faltar tiendas de abarrotes y por supuesto las panaderías cuyo exquisito olor antojaba a más de una persona, era definitivamente la ciudad más grande y próspera que había visto en mi vida.

Después de mirarla llegó a mí la ilusión de que algún día Okira fuera tan bella como esta ciudad, sé que lo voy a lograr, algún día seré la mejor reina que Okira haya tenido. Esa era mi meta, pero para lograrlo tenía que concentrarme primero en cómo llegar a la dichosa cueva.

El día transcurrió de una manera aburrida, nosotros tres tuvimos una que otra conversación insignificante para decidir qué camino tomar, por suerte Taichi contaba con un mapa, y como ya antes él había venido a Furikawa sabía guiarnos. Sinceramente si yo no hubiera encontrado a tan buenos amigos como Kokone, Taichi, Hiboki y Ryota no sería nada de mí, hubiera tardado años en llegar aquí, no sé lo que pensaba cuando salí de mi casa, no tenía la menor idea de cómo llegar a este reino, definitivamente fue un momento de locura cuando decidí iniciar este viaje.

Nunca terminaré de agradecerle a los cuatro por todo lo que hicieron por mí, sin ellos no sería nada, espero algún día devolverles el favor.

Aunque Furikawa fue nombrado el reino más grande, no teníamos que cruzar los 10 pueblos que lo conforman para llegar al bosque en donde supuestamente se encontraba la cueva, este bosque se encontraba entre el primer y el segundo pueblo, por lo tanto esta noche llegaríamos a la cueva.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde, estábamos justo en el centro del primer pueblo de Furikawa.

-Taichi- dijo Kokone- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al bosque?  
-Mucho- respondió él, quien no dejaba de ver el mapa- Kokone, apenas llevamos la mitad del camino.  
-Taichi cárgame – ella estiró los brazos  
-No te pienso cargar.  
-No peso tanto.  
-No me importa, no te voy a cargar, ni que tuvieras un pie lastimado.  
-Si me lastimara un pie ¿me cargarías?  
-Lo consideraría.  
-No puedo creerlo, necesitas verme sufrir para cargarme- dijo Kokone con tono burlón y sarcástico- ¿cómo me quieres?  
-Kokone, no empieces, no te voy a cargar.  
-Por favor.  
-No.  
-Por favor.  
-No.  
-Por favor.  
-Hay ya ven- Taichi se hincó y Kokone se subió a su espalda muy feliz.  
-Gracias- le dijo Kokone riéndose.  
-Como sea- Taichi se veía muy feliz cargándola, parecía que Kokone no pesaba mucho pues a él no le costaba cargarla y ver el mapa al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Y dicen que no son pareja? Já- me dijo Hiboki que llegaba y ponía su brazo alrededor de mi espalda.  
-¿Taichi te ha dicho algo de Kokone?- pregunté.  
-Casi nada… sólo que la adora y que no soportaría el no verla, pero aparte de eso… nada.  
-Ah, nada más- le dije sacando una sonrisa sarcástica.  
-Sí, ¿Y Kokone te ha dicho…  
-No, sigue diciendo que él es como su hermano.  
-Sí, él tiene la culpa, no se atreve a decirle nada ¿cómo espera que le haga caso?, por eso yo no dudé en decírtelo- esa oración me quitó las palabras, no sabía que decir-. No te preocupes si no tienes nada que decir, yo voy a hacer lo que pueda para sacarte de la cabeza a mi hermano- me dejó atónita tras esa frase.  
-Oye pero yo no…  
-A mí no me engañas Mizaki, yo sé que lo querías y lo acepto, no me importa lo que hayas sentido por él, me importa lo que tu llegues a sentir por mí- después tomó mi mano y le dio un beso, luego se fue y saltó sobre Kokone para tirarlos a ella y a Taichi, claro, todo como una broma.  
-Hiboki ¿qué haces?- le dijo Kokone que tenía encima a Taichi, quien muy avergonzado se paró y comenzó a perseguir a su hermano dando vueltas por toda la calle.  
-Ya verás, Hiboki- le decía gritaba mientras lo perseguía.  
-Primero alcánzame, hermano- Luego Kokone se unió a la pelea y tomando agua de una fuente cercana se la lanzaba a Hiboki que para bloquear el agua que Kokone le lanzaba se puso detrás de mí, terminé mojada así que fui a la fuente y me uní a la pelea. Minutos después ya todos estábamos empapados.

-Ya, hasta aquí- dijo Kokone ya cansada de correr- por favor.  
-¿Y yo qué?- preguntó el hermano de Sora- Tú empezaste a tirar agua.  
-Tú me tiraste.  
-Ah, admite que fue divertido.  
-Estás loco.  
-Lo sé, ya vámonos, es tarde.  
-Sí, yo creo que ya nos vamos ¿no Mizaki?- me dijo Taichi  
-Claro- todos caminamos, pero de repente Hiboki continuó con la pelea, simplemente lanzó agua a la espalda de Kokone.  
-Oh, ya verás- Dijo ella enfurecida mientras saltaba a su espalda, él estaba cargándola mientras ella le jalaba el cabello y la ropa.  
-¡Ya, lo siento, lo siento, auch, ya bájate, Kokoneee!- le gritaba Hiboki muy adolorido.  
-¿No se la vas a quitar de encima, verdad?- pregunté a Taichi.  
-Já, ni que fuera suicida- me respondió.  
-¿Cómo vamos a secar la ropa?- le pregunté.  
-Ahh, mejor caminamos, con el sol se secará, ya en la noche cuando pongamos el campamento nos cambiamos.  
-¿Cómo? ¿No íbamos a buscar la cueva en la noche?  
-Va a ser mucho más difícil buscar de noche, mejor cuando lleguemos al bosque ponemos un campamento, cenamos y en la mañana ya con luz buscamos la cueva.  
-Está bien. Kokone ya suéltalo lo vas a dejar sin cabello- Kokone se bajó y sacudiéndose las manos y la ropa caminó hacia mí.  
-Y más te vale no volverlo a hacer- le dijo a Hiboki que estaba tirado en el suelo.  
-Ya entendió Kokone, vámonos- le dije mientras dábamos la vuelta  
-Ven hermano- Taichi cargó a Hiboki en la espalda.  
-Nunca, nunca la hagas enojar- le repetía Hiboki a su hermano para después desmayarse ya en la espalda de Taichi.

En eso por fin llegamos al término de este pueblo, sólo quedaba un sendero con unas cuantas cabañas y de ahí solo había árboles.

Lo primero fue buscar un lugar seco para poner las tiendas, no costó mucho encontrarlo, además era perfecto pues no se encontraba lejos del lugar donde se suponía estaba la cueva. Pusimos las tiendas, bueno solo dos, una para hombres y otra para Kokone y yo, y empezamos la fogata, en todo el día no habíamos recordado que teníamos que comer, asamos unos pescados y rematamos con unas peras ya bastante magulladas por el viaje pero su sabor se mantenía intacto.

Después de cenar, mi amiga salió a buscar un "baño", y Hiboki se disponía a ir a su tienda. Se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la mejilla que acepté a regañadientes.

Taichi me miraba con desaprobación.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.  
-Mizaki… no ilusiones a mi hermano  
-¿Ilusionarlo? ¿De qué hablas?- me dejó severamente desconcertada ese comentario.  
-No te molestes en fingir, ya sé lo que él te dijo, mi hermano me cuenta todo lo que le pasa.  
-Entonces te habrá dicho que entre nosotros no ha pasado nada.  
-No, pero… tú no lo sacaste de su error, él piensa que llegarás a quererlo.  
-No lo quería aceptar, se lo quise decir y él no me dejó hacerlo.  
-Cómo haya sido, eso le dio esperanzas y… seamos sinceros… no las tiene ¿verdad?  
-La verdad- le dije mirando a la tienda de Hiboki para asegurarme de que él no estuviera escuchando-, la verdad no. Hiboki no me gusta y creo que jamás tendré una relación con él más que de amistad  
-Entonces díselo.  
-He tratado, pero cuando le digo eso él me responde que no importa, que va a tratar hasta que me enamore de él.  
-Sí, mi hermano es un obstinado, pero mientras más le digas más se hará a la idea. Mira, no me gusta ver triste a Hiboki, pero en este caso es necesario, ambos sabemos que tardarás mucho en olvidar a Ryota  
-¿Es tan obvio?  
-Mucho sí, tan obvio como que Ryota no quería irse.  
-Pues cuando hablamos anoche se veía muy convencido  
-Já, eso fue por…- Taichi se detuvo como si no debiera decir nada-… por nada.  
-¿Qué ocultas, Taichi?  
-¿Yo?, nada.  
-Habla.  
-No tengo nada que decir.  
-Mmm, Taichi, déjame decirte que ya se lo que sientes por Kokone- el cayó del tronco en el que estaba sentado.  
-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Algo por Kokone? Jejeje- dijo muy nervioso- claro que no, jejeje, es mentira ella es como mi hermana, jejeje ¿Quién te lo dijo?- me preguntó cambiando su cara a enojado.  
-Ahh, es muy obvio- traté de no delatar a Hiboki.  
-Claro que no es obvio, te lo dijo Hiboki ¿verdad?  
-Claro que no ¿cómo crees?  
-Pero él es el único que lo sabe.  
-Entonces es verdad.  
-Yo no dije eso.  
-Sí lo dijiste.  
-No lo dije.  
-Claro que sí.  
-No.  
-Mira, te prometo no decir nada.  
-Gracias Mizaki.  
-Siempre y cuando tú me digas por qué se fue Ryota  
-Mizaki, eso tú ya lo sabes, se fue por que vino su hermana y…  
-No, tú acabas de decir hace un momento que no era por eso.  
-¿Yo? Claro que no  
-Claro que sí.  
-No.  
-Oh, ¡KOKONE!  
-Ya cállate-me gritó-. Está bien, te lo diré, eres malvada ¿lo sabías?  
-Sí, ya habla.  
-Bueno mira, ya era obvio que tú y Ryota… ¿cómo decirlo sutilmente?... Ahh… se "querían"  
- … eso no es…  
-Bien, vamos a hacer como que te creo- me dijo-. El punto es que, al parecer, los dos hermanos se parecen mucho porque Ryota también quería decirte algo esa noche. Incluso te quería regalar algo.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué era?  
-Mmm… creo que un collar de madera que compró en Noemi.  
-El collar que yo quería- susurré-. ¿Y por qué no me lo dio?  
-Según él, quería buscar el momento indicado, así que cuando llegó Sora y le dijo que tenía que irse pensó en dártelo, me dijo que según lo que tú respondieras era su decisión.  
-Pero él nunca me dijo nada.  
-Podría ser porque cuando iba a decírtelo te encontró cenando con Hiboki.

-Decidió que te lo daría luego, pero rato después cuando Hiboki entró al cuarto ellos pelearon un poco  
-¿Pero por qué?  
-Bueno… Hiboki comenzó a decirle a Ryota que ahora sería su contrincante, que quería conquistarte.  
-Y ¿Qué dijo Ryota?  
-Estaba totalmente desconcertado, Hiboki nunca le había dicho que te quisiera, se quedó pensando y luego le dijo a Hiboki: "No te preocupes, no voy a interferir, es lo mejor para ella… te advierto que si le haces algo olvidaré que eres mi hermano" Luego él salió del cuarto y creo que habló contigo, y aunque llevaba el collar en la mano no te lo dio- comencé a recordar y cuando hablamos en la noche él apretaba algo en su mano derecha.  
-Y ¿qué pasó después?- le pregunté.  
-Pues, dos horas después Ryota entró de nuevo al cuarto, Hiboki ya estaba dormido, yo le pregunté por qué había sido tan frio contigo.  
-¿Qué te dijo?  
-Me dijo que no valía la pena ilusionarse, que cada quien tenía su reino, que él algún día tendría que volver a Sanzenin y por más que quisiera no iba a poder estar contigo porque tú tampoco aceptarías dejar tu reino para irte con él ni él te pediría algo así. Me dijo que le dejaba el camino libre a su hermano porque él si te podía ofrecer algo para siempre, que era mejor alejarse de ti antes de comenzar a quererte más.  
-¿Enserio te dijo eso? ¿Por qué?  
-Mizaki… ¿cuánto hace que conociste a Ryota?  
-No lo sé, ahhh, ¿una semana?  
-Já, sólo una semana. Mizaki piensa, si en una semana te llegó a querer tanto, ¿qué pasaría en otros dos o tres días? No se iba a querer alejar de ti, nunca regresaría a su reino, y acéptalo, tu tampoco te ibas a querer alejar de él, si desde que se fue te veo muy triste, ¿qué hubiera pasado si se quedaba unos días más?

No me dio tiempo de contestar, cuando escuchamos un grito a lo lejos, claramente se escuchaba que era de Kokone.

* * *

Holaaaaaa =)… ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí, en pijama… no tengo clases mañana… wiiii… por esa razón es que escribo a la una de la madrugada, jejeje. Bueno, no tanto como escribir, porque ya tengo escritos los capítulos, pero los edito y pongo las notas y todo eso.

¿Cómo vieron este cap.? Buaaaaa… se fue Ryota… tan bien que me caía… ni modo.

Ahora… ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Kokone?... =0, no lo sé… bueno, sí lo sé XD, pero no les voy a decir. Esperen al próximo capítulo, aunque apuesto a que tardaré un poco en subirlo… de hecho ya ni me acordaba de que tenía que actualizar esta historia, jejeje, ups, me emocioné con otro fic que tengo y la escuela y todo eso y pues… no tengo tiempo… soy una persona muy ocupada =3

Gracias por leer este capítulo… quedó un poquito muy largo, pero es que una parte no funcionaba sin la otra, si dejaba sólo la mitad quedaría muy aburrida, y si dejaba un poco más de la mitad el siguiente quedaría muy cortito o súper largo porque lo juntaría con el siguiente y… en fin, se armaría un relajo.

También gracias por comentar:

**Estimado leandro-sensei: **Mmm… ¿Qué le puedo decir? Hablo con usted casi cada semana por los comentarios de "¿Escritores de Fanfiction secuestrados?" y lo que publica de "La vuelta a Akane en 80 Ranmas" Y ha llegado el momento en que ya no tengo nada que decir… es broma… yo siempre tengo algo que decir XD.  
Lo que me dijo de mi maestra es muy cierto, es mejor que se muestre como es desde un principio… y ya sé que ellos tienen derecho de hacer lo que quieran y que, sí, exageré un poco… pero estaba enojada… cuando estoy molesta nadie debe tomarse muy enserio todo lo que le digo… no soy yo la que habla, es mi lado malo… El mismo lado malo que le reclama a usted cuando en sus fics hace cosas horribles como quitar el compromiso de Ranma y Akane, o matarla, o de esas cosas que bien podrían hacer imposible un final feliz… pero bueno… esa es otra cosa. Volviendo a la historia, también tiene mucha razón al decir que en lugar de aclarar las cosas las iré enredando… tan sólo bastará leer el próximo capítulo… jejeje.  
No creo que usted llegue a odiar a Hiboki… a mí también me está empezando a caer mal, pero en unos capítulos más adelante hará algo que casi hizo que lo ame. Sobre Ryoga… adoro a ese sujeto… es mi amor platónico de anime (toda chica tiene uno), claro que no soy de esos fans que quieren que él se quede con Akane… no… nunca… antes muerta… Ranma y Akane 4ever XD. Siempre que recuerdo a Ryoga, o lo veo en el anime, recuerdo la canción "Yo quisiera" del grupo Reik, está como escrita para él, jejeje. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso… no creo que usted conozca esa canción, aquí en México es un clásico, pero en España no tengo idea.  
Por cierto, se me había olvidado decirle, acabo de leer un libro buenísimo, está pegando muchísimo acá en mi país, se llama "El Psicoanalista" de John Katzenbach. No tiene precisamente giros argumentales… bueno sí… pero es más de misterio. Ojo, no confunda misterio con terror o que es de miedo, no, no, no, es de ir descubriendo cosas y así, no sé cómo se llame el género exactamente. Está muy bueno y amé el final, lo recomiendo muchísimo.  
Bien, me despido. Gracias por comentar y ojalá le haya gustado este capítulo.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 7. No dejen de comentar =)

Saludos  
Atte. Akyfin02


	7. Chapter 7- No puede ser

**CAPÍTULO VII  
No puede ser**

Una voz inconfundible para todos nos ensordecía.

-Es Kokone, vamos- me dijo Taichi, yo asentí y salimos corriendo. Un rato pasó y los gritos se acercaban más, hasta que nos topamos con un gran agujero en la tierra parecida a una trampa, dentro de ella estaba Kokone.  
-Hasta que aparecen- nos gritó Kokone dos metros debajo de nosotros- sáquenme, está muy obscuro- por un momento había olvidado el miedo que mi mejor amiga tenía a los lugares con poca luz.  
-¿Cómo te caíste ahí?- le pregunté.  
-No lo sé, cuando pisé el suelo se rompió ¡Creo que ni siquiera era suelo!, eran unas tablas de madera cubiertas de tierra… pero como haya sido, ¡por favor sáquenme!  
-Si eran sólo tablas de madera sobrepuestas… quiere decir que alguien trató de cubrirlo- dijo Taichi- Kokone ¿ves algo a tu alrededor o sólo es un hueco?  
-No lo sé- contestó Kokone.  
-Sólo camina unos metros para ver si hay paredes a tu alrededor o si hay un camino.  
-Está bien, caminaré a la derecha- se escucharon dos o tres pasos- ¡Auch!, me pegué con la pared.  
-Ahora camina a la izquierda- le dijo Taichi.  
-Claro, como tú no eres el que está dentro.  
-Sólo hazlo  
-Está bien, pero no me grites- se volvieron a escuchar pasos de Kokone, pero no fueron solo dos o tres, fueron muchos pasos- creo que si hay un camino- nos confirmó.  
-Eso quiere decir que…  
-Es la cueva- terminé la frase.  
-Tiene sentido, la dirección de la cueva estaba en este lado del bosque.  
-La encontramos- dije yo muy feliz- ¡La cueva sí era real!  
-Sí Mizaki, es real, pero aún no sabemos que la historia sea cierta.  
-Pues para eso hay que entrar – le dije yo tratando de ir por el agujero en el suelo pero el brazo de Taichi me detuvo.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?  
-Tengo que entrar a la cueva.  
-Já, ir sin lámparas y sin equipo, ¿no estás loca verdad?, Mizaki, no conoces esta cueva, no sabes lo que hay adentro y no vas a ir sola.  
-Claro que sé lo que hay adentro… adentro está Kokone y a ella no le ha pasado nada, ¿verdad Kokone?  
-Sí, estoy bien.  
-Ya, vamos a entrar- insistí.  
-Bien, voy a buscar a mi hermano y a recoger el equipo, quédense aquí.

Taichi tomó camino al campamento y mientras entré a la cueva. Minutos después aparecieron los dos hermanos.

Saltaron también dentro de la cueva, primero Hiboki y por último Taichi, ambos se incorporaron y encendieron las lámparas de aceite. Pude ver la cámara en la que nos encontrábamos, no era nada extraordinario, se veía como cualquier cueva común y corriente. Era bastante baja, nuestras cabezas casi chocaban contra el techo. Desde donde estábamos no se le notaba un fin. Era totalmente recta, no daba vueltas o curvas y sólo había un sendero por donde caminar. Hiboki y yo íbamos muy callados, pero Taichi no paraba de hablar con Kokone, preguntándole si estaba bien, por aquello de la fobia. Me daba mucha risa verlos, pobrecillo Taichi, se preocupaba mucho por ella, y yo lo entendía, no dejaba de pensar en qué estaría haciendo Ryota en este momento.

Por más que caminamos no llegamos a ningún lado. Las horas pasaron y seguíamos sin ver nada diferente, revisé mi reloj y eran las 5 de la mañana, habíamos caminado toda la noche sin descanso y sin estar seguros si había un destino. Pero ¿Qué hacer?, si decidíamos regresar nos íbamos a quedar con la duda de si la historia es real o no, sin embargo, si seguíamos, tal vez íbamos estar allí por días, y aunque Taichi y Hiboki llevaban algo de agua y comida, no rendiría mucho.

Todos íbamos caminando casi con los ojos cerrados de tanto sueño.

-Vamos a descansar un rato ¿sí?- me dijo Kokone muy agotada.  
-Sí, será lo mejor- le respondí. Apenas dije eso y caímos rendidos. Taichi apagó los quinqués, yo me quedé observando un poco al camino que aún nos faltaba por recorrer de la cueva, pude ver algo que era imperceptible con las luces encendidas.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuertemente cuando a lo lejos dentro del largo túnel se veía una luz, un pequeño destello se hacía notar por el fondo de la cueva, eso sólo podía significar que ya estábamos cerca del final de este viaje. "Ya casi termina" dije susurrando, mientras mis ojos se cerraban del cansancio y mi mente quedaba en blanco, no tenía idea de que esa luz significaba todo menos el fin de esto.

* * *

A las 9 de la mañana desperté, aunque era de día la cueva estaba completamente obscura a no ser por los quinqués que Hiboki ya había encendido. Todos habíamos despertado menos Taichi, que acurrucado junto a la pared roncaba de una manera un tanto violenta. Nosotros tres estábamos desayunando unas manzanas, pues no había más que eso, no pensábamos que estuviera tan largo el túnel. Mientras que de manera muy callada alimentábamos a nuestros hambrientos estómagos, unos murmullos invadieron nuestra quietud. Eran las pesadillas de Taichi que lo hacían hablar dormido.

-Kokone… Kokone- repetía él una y otra vez-. Yo te voy a salvar… tú quédate ahí… no… Kokone, no te muevas… no, te vas a caer… no… ¡KOKONE!- gritó mientras saltaba del suelo muy asustado y sudando, ahora estaba sentado respirando de manera muy agitada como si hubiera corrido por horas.

Hiboki no hizo más que reírse a carcajadas, Kokone se sonrojaba y yo trataba de aguantar la risa. Taichi le lanzó una piedra a su hermano que no paraba de reír.

-"Kokone, Kokone, yo te salvo" jajaja- arremedaba Hiboki a su avergonzado hermano.  
-Tú cállate- le contestaba Taichi.  
-Jajaja, perdón pero… es tan gracioso jajaja, jajaja, JAJAJA- Kokone al igual que Taichi sólo bajaba la cabeza- jajaja, no lo puedo creer jajaja. Mi hermano- le decía Hiboki con una sonrisa en la boca-, temo decirte que tu boca te ha delatado.  
-Ah… este… ya hay que seguir ¿no?- dijo Taichi.  
-Ay qué bello es el amor- molestó Hiboki interrumpiendo las miradas coquetas de Taichi y Kokone.  
-Ya déjalos, Hiboki- le dije en un tono muy bajo mientras lo golpeaba en el estómago con el codo, pero Taichi y Kokone seguían mirándose el uno al otro sin darse cuenta del golpe que le propiné. Estaban perdidos, bien podía pasar un terremoto y ellos no se darían cuenta, me preguntaba si así nos veíamos Ryota y yo.

Pasaron unos minutos y todo seguía igual.

-Ya me aburrí- me susurró Hiboki al oído-. Ya vámonos y que luego nos alcancen.  
-¿Cómo crees que los vamos a dejar aquí solos?  
-¿Qué tiene? Ellos se ven muy felices.  
-No los vamos a dejar, además ya casi llegamos al final.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? Hemos caminado horas y nada, todo es exactamente igual que el principio.  
-Ayer cuando se apagaron los quinqués vi una luz al fondo de la cueva, eso quiere decir algo ¿no?  
-No, Mizaki, no… no vayas a la luz… jajajajaja.  
-No empieces de chistoso.  
-Jajaja, lo siento. Ya enserio, vámonos, sinceramente no creo que el final esté cerca.  
-Sí lo está, mira, apaga los quinqués- después de eso vimos fijamente al fondo de la cueva y ahí estaba la luz que indicaba una salida.  
-Vaya, tienes razón, al menos tenemos el consuelo de que esto ya casi acaba. Claro que mientras esté contigo no me importaría pasar un mes más adentro de esta cueva.  
-Ahh, estem…- me puse muy nerviosa, ¿Qué pasaría si él intentaba algo?- Ya hay que encender los quinqués ¿no?  
-Ah, sí, si… quieres- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Tomó los fósforos y encendió las pequeñas lámparas para llevarnos la sorpresa más grande de la semana.

Ahí estaban, Kokone y Taichi, juntos, dándose un dulce beso, ¿Qué mejor que la obscuridad para hacerlo? Kokone lo tenía tomado del cuello y él tenía su mano sosteniendo su mentón.

Cuando se dieron cuenta las luces ya estaban encendidas, se separaron rápidamente y sonrojados nos miraban. Nosotros teníamos la boca hasta el suelo de la impresión. Después de unos momentos de vernos mutuamente nuestras caras de espantados, Hiboki gritó:

-¡ALELUYA! Hasta que te atreves hermanito, ya te veías muy lento.  
-No te conocía esas mañas, Taichi- le dije con clara intensión de burlarme, después de una escena así era imposible no hacer chistes de ello-. Besar en la obscuridad es de aprovechados, jajaja.  
-Jajajajajajajaja- seguía Hiboki.  
-Cállate- le advirtió Kokone con tono violento.  
-Pero fue ella- dijo mientras me apuntaba con el dedo y recibía una pedrada por parte de Kokone-¡AUCH! Taichi, búscate una novia menos violenta, o de perdido dile algo, yo soy tu HERMANO- después Hiboki le contestó con otra pedrada- ¡OYE!  
-No te metas con ella "hermano".  
-Mizaki- dijo Hiboki-, ya diles lo que vimos antes de que me muelan a golpes  
-¿Qué vieron?- Kokone ya estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.  
-Bueno- le contesté-, mientras ustedes estaban "ocupados" nosotros estábamos viendo que tal vez la salida de la cueva esté cerca  
-¿Cerca, enserio?- Taichi se ilusionó- ¿Por qué lo dicen?  
-Porque si se apagan los quinqués se puede ver una luz, supongo que eso debe significar que llega a algún lado con iluminación.  
Pues entonces, ya vámonos, perdimos mucho tiempo- sugirió el guardia.

Pasaron 2 horas y aún no veíamos nada extraño, aunque la luz se creía cerca la última vez que la vi, el camino era más largo de lo que parecía.

-No puede ser, a como vimos la luz se veía muy cerca- dijo Hiboki.  
-Hiboki, sólo se veía un puntito blanco, obviamente estaba lejos- es de las cosas que menos me gustaban de Hiboki: su poca paciencia, y era muy prepotente, casi nunca pensaba antes de actuar. Aunque… pensándolo bien, ¿qué clase de hombre piensa antes de actuar? Creo que ninguno. Pero no lo sé, se veía mejor en Ryota… todo se veía mejor en Ryota… por dios ¿qué estaba diciendo? Él ya no estaba y no iba a volver, más me valía irme olvidando de él, y si se podía, comenzar a querer a Hiboki… misión casi imposible.

Aunque no lo crean, no es fácil olvidar a alguien así como así, es imposible no pensar en él porque todo me lo recuerda, todo, y es aún peor con Hiboki volteándome a ver cada segundo. No era feo y tenía buen carácter, pero por más que lo veía, no, no sentía nada.

Después de tanto tiempo caminando, ya ni siquiera miras por donde pasas, pero sentimos algo raro, ya había más luz, ya estábamos muy cerca. Unos minutos después la cueva dio una curva y esa curva era el inicio del lugar más sorprendente que haya visto en mi vida.

Cuando dimos la vuelta vimos que estábamos dentro de un gran cilindro, y que la salida en donde estábamos era la última de las muchas entradas que se extendían a lo largo de unas escaleras de caracol que iban subiendo por dicho cilindro. Todo, las escaleras, las puertas, todo estaba hecho de tierra, de piedras gigantes… ¿Cómo se había formado eso?, no creo que naturalmente se formaran escaleras de caracol con una entrada cada dos escalones. El cilindro era muy ancho y alto, estábamos en la última parte de las escaleras de caracol y parecían ser unos 30 m. de altura. Desde ahí se podía ver el ancho fondo del cilindro y el inicio de las escaleras de caracol, en el centro de este fondo estaba dos tronos, dos tronos hechos, igual que todo, de piedras y tierra.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Hiboki no dejaba de repasar todo con la mirada.  
-Mei dijo que Tsubasa le había hecho un castillo subterráneo a mi mamá- ahora todas las vistas estaban en mí.  
-Todo era cierto- exclamamos al mismo tiempo.  
-Entonces si Mei tenía razón… mi mamá si nos dejó por Tsubasa- yo no podía creerlo, me sentía triste, derrotada, sentía que este viaje no tenía sentido.  
-No puede ser- reafirmó Kokone.  
-Al parecer si puede- solté una lágrima.  
-Mizaki no llores, ¿cómo sabes que Tsubasa no tiene a tu mamá secuestrada aquí?  
-¿Quién te secuestra en un enorme castillo?- razoné.  
-Tal vez la tiene en el calabozo.  
-Entonces ¿Por qué hay dos tronos?- yo ya no pensaba claramente, estaba muy decepcionada.  
-No… no lo sé- admitió Kokone-, pero no hay que irnos sin antes hablar con ella, si ella te dejó, que te lo diga en tu cara.  
-No sé si pueda.  
-Claro que sí. Vamos, hay que bajar y decirle a ese tal Tsubasa que no te vas a ir de aquí sin ver antes a tu mamá, anda Mizaki, no pierdes nada.  
-Está bien, vamos.

Antes de que pudiéramos dar un paso, vimos que alguien se paraba de uno de los tronos. Era extraño, pues no habíamos visto a nadie sentado hace unos segundos.

La persona que se paró tenía una capucha negra puesta. Sólo estaba ahí, pero de repente volteó, parecía estar mirándonos, todos nos quedamos inmóviles y luego sin advertirnos se quitó la capucha de la cabeza, y pude verlo… ahí estaba… frente a mí… era mi padre frente a mí.

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Hiboki, pues él era el único que no conocía a mi padre- ¿Quién es el sujeto?  
-El…- Kokone tampoco podía articular bien las palabras- es… el… el… rey Okira- lo dijo sin dejar de ver a la figura que comenzaba a dar vueltas por el lugar.  
-¿El papá de Mizaki?- Hiboki estaba extrañado.  
-Aj… ajá.  
-No puede ser- susurró mientras, al igual que todos, se quedaba sin palabras.

De repente el hombre volteó me miró, definitivamente era mi padre, no había duda.

-Mizaki, hija ¿qué haces tú aquí?-puso una cara sonriente no sé por qué.  
-Pa… pap… papá- no le pude contestar, apenas pude decir esa palabra, por más que quería hablar no podía, mi boca no reaccionaba.  
-¿Pero qué haces ahí todavía?, baja- sin darnos cuenta las escaleras de caracol cambiaron. Ya no había escalones, sólo era una rampa. Estaba muy lisa así que caímos y resbalando llegamos hasta el fondo del cilindro.

Primero yo caí al suelo, después sentí como llegaba Kokone sobre mí, que a la vez vio como Taichi chocaba contra ella para al final tener el peso de Hiboki sobre nosotros. Yo sólo alcé la cabeza mirando al hombre que me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a levantar, pero yo nunca tomé.

Mis amigos estaban incorporándose de la caída aún sentados en el suelo al igual que yo.

-¿Qué ha… ha…haces aq... aquí?- fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.  
-¿No es obvio?, vine a buscarte. Después de esa nota que me dejaste me quedé muy preocupado. Yo sabía que te habían contado la tonta historia que circula por la servidumbre, así que decidí venir a buscarte a donde supuestamente vino tu mamá, pero tardaste mucho en llegar, hija.  
-Pero… ¿cómo?  
-Yo sé que estás desconcertada, pero no te preocupes. Esa historia nunca fue cierta. Cuando te fuiste le pregunté a Mei y me dijo que te había contado esa tonta leyenda. Me dijo donde "supuestamente" estaba el castillo subterráneo al que te mandó.  
-¿Y Mei?- pregunté.  
-No te preocupes, no la despedí, yo sabía que a ella también la habían engañado y por eso la perdoné, después de todo me dijo la verdad a tiempo para poder venir por ti.  
-¿Esto es enserio?  
-Hija ¿cómo puedes desconfiar de mí? ¿Qué más pruebas quieres aparte de que yo esté aquí? Como puedes ver, aquí no está ni Tsubasa ni tu madre. No sabes lo que daría porque ella estuviera aquí, pero ya murió. Ven, vamos a casa- me abrió los brazos para que lo abrazara y yo salí corriendo, lo abracé y comencé a llorar.

Aun no podía creerlo, todo eso era muy extraño… tal vez demasiado extraño…

En esos días, había aprendido a no confiar demasiado en los demás, que todos siempre ocultaban algo. Una idea llegó a mi mente, y la ejecuté sólo para comprobar si todo eso era real.

-Papá…  
-¿Qué pasa hija?- lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte para que no me soltara, y no pudiera ver mi rostro.  
-¿De qué color son mis ojos?- le pregunté ansiosa.  
-Hay… hija… qué pregunta… tus ojos son cafés.  
-Eso… es mentira- le di un golpe con la rodilla y cayó al suelo.  
-Mizaki ¿Pero qué haces?- preguntó Kokone extrañada.  
-Ese no es mi padre, mi padre sabe que mis ojos son marrones.

En eso, el hombre se comenzaba a levantar y de pronto soltó una risa extraña que retumbó en todo el lugar. Todos nos quedamos viendo, inmóviles, cuando del suelo comenzaron a salir unos barrotes de tierra por todos lados, dejándonos a mí y a todos mis amigos en una especie de jaula de piedras.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa =)... ya sé lo que están pensando y NO, no es un hermano gemelo del papá de Mizaki... eso ya está demasiado usado. Sí es su papá, enserio, el que está viendo Mizaki sí es a su papá. En el próximo capítulo lo verán.

Espero que les haya gustado, quedó un poco corto, pero prometo actualizar seguido.

**Estimado leandro-sensei. **Yo? malvada?... cómo osa decir eso?... yo jamás!... bueno... nadamás tantito... pero es que he aprendido del mejor en eso de hacer sufrir XD. Además, no tiene de qué quejarse, publiqué rápido... lástima de final de capítulo no?... espero no haberlo dejado muy confundido, en el próximo capítulo explicaré todo... o bueno, una parte.  
Por lo que dijo de que debo prometerle un buen final... lo primero que pensé al leerlo fue ''claro que no, eso arruinaría la trama'', pero luego razoné que eso me dejaba en ventaja, pues en sus fics siempre promete finales felices... así que... vale, va a haber final feliz y así como usted dijo, con esa parejita que usted quiere. Pero no será necesario que me preste a Ibuki, ya tengo bien planeado lo que haré para sacar a Hiboki del camino y que además quede bien parado antes de irse a donde sea que lo vaya yo a mandar (no le daré más adelantos jamás, ni lo intente). Aunque no era necesario prometer un final feliz... en mi perfil y en mi primer fic dije muy claramente que ODIO los finales tristes (será porque Rumiko me traumó). Pero... tengo una historia (no de Ranma) en la mente... pero tiene un final triste, un muy mal final... pero me da muchísima tentación escribirlo, auqnue vaya en contra de mis principios de finales felices... qué me recomienda usted?

Bien, por el momento los dejo, mucha tarea y muy poco tiempo.

Ojalá este cap. haya sido de su agrado. No dejen de comentar y gracias por seguirlo =)

Atte. Akyfin02


	8. Chapter 8- Pero por qué

Bien… antes que nada, quisiera pedir que por favor lean este capítulo despacio, está tan enredado que hasta yo misma llegué a confundirme. Traté de poner todo lo más claro posible, pero aún podrían encontrar unas que otras ambigüedades. Aquí, el climax de la historia, todo queda al descubierto, se explican los enlaces que tienen todos los personajes unos con otros y se sabrá la verdad de la madre de Mizaki. Me atrevería a decir que, hasta el momento, es el capítulo más interesante de la historia y el que más me ha gustado hacer. Se cierran los misterios, y se aclaran las dudas, sin embargo, nacen otras.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII  
Pero… ¿Por qué?**

-¿De dónde rayos salió esto?- decía Taichi tratando de romper los barrotes, pero era imposible.  
-¿Cómo es que salieron del suelo?- se preguntaba su hermano, viendo las barras de tierra que estaban alrededor de nosotros.

El hombre se paró y seguía lanzando carcajadas macabras mientras nos veía batallando para salir de la jaula.

-Jajaja, qué lista eres, querida niña.  
-¿Quién eres?- pregunté muy exaltada.  
-¿No me ves? soy tu padre, jajajajaja, no, la verdad no soy tu padre, sinceramente espero no tener hijos- me sorprendía el sarcasmo y cinismo con que lo decía-. Soy tu tío, Tsubasa, claro que tu padre nunca me dejó conocerte.  
-Pero… tú… eres… igual… a… él.  
-Sí, sí, sí, no me lo recuerdes, no hay nada peor que estar en el cuerpo de este idiota, pero no me queda otra opción.  
-¿En el cuerpo de él?... Pero… ¿Cómo?  
-Creo que tu amiguito te lo puede explicar- dijo mientras miraba a Hiboki-. Sí, tú, el de la camisa verde, ¿no me recuerdas?  
-¿Tendría que recordarte?- contestó.  
-Pues yo me acuerdo mucho de ti. Aún no sé cómo llegaste aquí con mi sobrina, pero qué vueltas da la vida ¿no lo crees? Jajaja.  
-Ya déjate de vueltas y dime quién eres- exigió.  
-Jajaja, soy yo, Kentaro, ¿enserio no me recuerdas?  
-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- Hiboki soltó un grito de terror que se escuchó por todo lo alto del lugar.  
-Vaya, vaya, sigues con el mismo carácter de hace 10 años- le dijo Tsubasa mientras se recargaba de uno de los tronos-, ya supéralo. Estás grandecito como para seguir con viejos rencores ¿no lo crees?  
-Hiboki, ¿de qué habla?- le pregunté sin entender.  
-¡Ese es el bastardo que me quitó mis poderes!

Se escuchó un triple "¿Qué?" en el lugar.

-Sí- tomó la palabra Tsubasa-. Aún te recuerdo a los cinco años, te veías tan tierno. Deberías agradecerme, eras muy pequeño como para cargar con tanto poder, te salvé de un peso enserio grande.

Hiboki tenía una mirada de rabia como nunca la había visto, esta historia que acababa de escuchar era más que increíble.

-Por cierto, Hiboki- dijo mi "tío", si se le puede llamar así-. ¿Cómo está tu padre y madre? Y tus hermanos… ahh… ¿cómo se llamaban? La mayor era Sa… Se… So… Sora ¿verdad? Sí, era Sora, y el otro era… Ryno… Ryotaro… Ryota… ¿Era Ryota? Creo que sí, en fin, ¿cómo están?  
-No lo sé- le contestó Hiboki-. ¡Tuve que dejar Sanzenin y todo por tu culpa!- Hiboki luchaba por romper los barrotes para ahorcar a Tsubasa, pero todo lo que intentaba era nulo  
- ¡Já! No me digas que tu santa madrecita te echó del pueblo, jajaja, sinceramente no me esperaba eso de ella, enserio está más loca que yo.

Mientras los tres sobrantes mirábamos la plática con atención, Hiboki se quedaba inmóvil, apretando el puño por la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

-Pero no me mires a mí- dijo Tsubasa-. Si de buscar culpas se trata, él más responsable de tu desgracia es mi hermano Ryonosuke, padre de Mizaki- las miradas quedaron en mí, todos sin poder entender-. Sí, como lo escuchan, el culpable de toda esta historia es el amado rey.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-La respuesta es obvia- dijo el hermano menor de mi papá-: Mizaki, yo no sabía cómo llegar a otra dimensión, llegué sin querer. Encontré un portal hacia Sanzenin cuando me estaba escondiendo de los guardias que tu padre mandó a buscarme, después de que me escapara del calabozo en el que injustamente me encerraron, por culpa suya, claro está.  
-¿Injustamente?- le contesté casi gritando- ¡Tú trataste de matar a tu hermano!  
-Y no te dijeron por qué ¿verdad?  
-Sí, porque querías quedarte con el reino. Pero por suerte mi abuelo llegó a tiempo…  
-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!,- me interrumpió mi desesperado tío- ¡Ese día Okira me importaba un comino!... pero claro, a ti te contaron la típica historia del tío ambicioso que se quería quedar con el poder. Esa no es la verdad, ese maldito reino no me importaba desde que la conocí.  
-¿A quién?  
-A tu madre, Mizaki, todo fue por tu madre. Todo esto fue por tu tonta, estúpida y miserable madre…  
-¡NO LE LLAMES ASÍ!- grité intentando de que dejara de hablar.  
-Todo fue por ella y por mi bastardo hermano- ahora Tsubasa no estaba recargado del trono, se encontraba frente a mí, a medio metro de distancia, caminando de un lado a otro-. Te voy a contar lo que en realidad pasó… ¿por dónde empiezo?...  
-¿Desde cuándo conoces a mi madre?  
-... Vamos a ver… desde que tenía tu edad Mizaki. Ahí fue donde todo comenzó…  
-¡Ya habla!  
-Verás, cuando yo tenía 15 años, y acababa de regresar del Colegio Hareki para monarcas, tenía todo un año para estar en casa. Mi hermano Ryonosuke tenía 17, por lo tanto ese año que yo estuviera en casa sería su último año en la escuela. Ya llevaba una semana en Okira, todo estaba bien, quería mucho a mi hermano mayor. Aunque, en el fondo, debo admitir que siempre le guardé un poco de rencor por el hecho de heredar el reino, y que él era el eterno favorito de mis padres, pero todos esos sentimientos rencorosos se acabaron cuando conocí a tu mamá, a Akane, ella era una campesina que encontré cosechando una vez que fui a dar un paseo por el reino- los ojos de Tsubasa, por primera vez, exponían algo más que rencor-. Desde que nos vimos por primera vez nos enamoramos profundamente, ella era tan maravillosa. Me convenció de que dejara ese odio atrás, me hizo ver que mi hermano nunca me dejaría desamparado cuando él se hiciera rey, que seguro me daría un buen lugar en la corte de Okira.  
-Pero… ¿Cómo es que… se casó con mi papá y no contigo?  
-A eso voy… te mostraré la clase de personas que fueron tus padres…  
-¿Fu… fueron?... ¡Los mataste!  
-No exactamente… entenderías si me dejaras terminar esta historia… muy bien… Akane y yo fuimos tan felices todo ese año, que aunque teníamos sólo 16, prometimos casarnos en el momento en que yo volviera en dos años de la escuela. Después llegó el triste día de mi partida, me despedí de ella quedando en que cuando yo regresara se la presentaría a mis padres y nos casaríamos. Me fui en el barco y así pasó la mitad del tiempo, yo contaba los días para regresar con mi amada Akane cuando una luz alumbró mis ojos: era una carta de ella. La abrí en el momento en que llegó a mis manos y todo… para recibir la más cobarde de las despedidas.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Sí, esa maldita carta- Tsubasa sacó un papel de su capucha y me lo entregó. El papel estaba doblado y de algunas partes roto, luego de verlo comencé a leer:

_Querido Tsubasa:_

_Antes que nada, quisiera decir ¿cómo estás? Espero en dios te encuentres bien, este año que he pasado sin ti me ha servido para reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, especialmente sobre nuestro acuerdo, el compromiso que infantilmente hicimos hace un año. Estábamos muy ilusionados el uno con el otro y de esa ilusión nos dejamos cegar para hacer ese tonto acuerdo, éramos muy chicos y no sabíamos del amor, aunque no lo creas en este año he madurado, espero tú también lo hayas hecho y puedas entender mi decisión. _

_No quiero mentirte así que lo diré: conocí a alguien más, a alguien maravilloso que me ha enseñado mucho sobre la vida y el amor, una persona con un alma hermosa y estoy segura de que él es el indicado. Aún no decidimos casarnos, pues sería algo apresurado, algo que se debe dar con el tiempo, pero sé que el día de nuestro compromiso llegará pronto, así que estoy obligada a romper el pacto que hicimos tú y yo. _

_Imagino tu reacción en este momento. Créeme, a mí también me duele hacerlo, después de todo debo admitir que te he extrañado. Ruego tu perdón y pido a dios que podamos llegar a ser buenos amigos cuando regreses a Okira en un año. Espero respondas esta carta, me encantaría saber cómo te ha ido y si hay alguna mujer importante en tu vida que te pueda dar lo que yo no. Con mucho cariño y amor:_

_ Akane_

Después de leer esa carta no me quedaba duda, la letra era la de mi mamá, la historia era cierta. Sin perder el tiempo, Tsubasa siguió hablando.

-¿Lo ves?, ¿ves la cobardía con la que tu madre me rompió el corazón?, yo no quería más que verla y sale con que está enamorada de otro. "Estábamos muy ilusionados", lo que sentíamos era amor y ella lo sabía.  
-Y ¿Por qué le llamas cobardía?- le respondí-, tuvo mucho valor para mandarte esta carta con la que te daba la cara y te decía la verdad.  
-Sí, me decía que se había enamorado de otro. Mas nunca me dijo que era mi hermano- explotó Tsubasa, yo leí y releí la carta, era verdad, mi madre nunca le dijo que se tratara de mi padre-. Al llegar un año después a casa, mis padres me recibieron con la "feliz" noticia de que mi hermano se casaría con una hermosa doncella. Oh, mi madre estaba encantada con ella "Es la chica más simpática que he conocido"- decía mi tío imitando una voz femenina-. A mi madre no le afectó que fuera una campesina, sólo le importaba que mi hermanito fuera feliz. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando mi madre dijo: "Aquí está tu futura cuñada, Akane Tadeshko". Luego la vi bajando por las escaleras del brazo de mi hermano, y la maldita todavía se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos después de su traición. Ella bajó y me saludó como si no me conociera, ¡Já!, ¿Qué descaro no lo crees?, pero no fui yo el que le arruinó su teatrito. Después de la presentación entramos a la cocina, las encargadas habían salido y estábamos solos. Obviamente, le reclamé por no decirme que su noviecito era Ryonosuke, y ¿Sabes lo que me contestó?: "Eso no era algo que se diga por una carta, tenía que hacerlo de frente", ¿puedes creer su cinismo? Fue fácil, tomé un cuchillo y le dije que mataría a Ryonosuke. Subí corriendo al cuarto de mi hermano, lo tomé del cuello y le apunté con el cuchillo directo a la cabeza. Le dije que yo había salido antes con ella, que me pertenecía desde hace tiempo. Y, en lugar de que él me rogara por su vida, que se arrodillara y suplicara, comenzó a decirme que lo matara, que aunque él muriera ella nunca iba a dejar de amarlo- yo escuchaba atentamente sin poder creerlo-. ¿Sabes lo que pasó después, Mizaki?- preguntó.  
-Llegó mi abuelo ¿no?- le respondí  
-No, antes de eso yo… bajé el cuchillo  
-¿Qué?- me exalté, me esperaba todo menos esa respuesta.  
-Sí, Mizaki. Yo enserio comprendí lo que me había dicho mi hermano, así que lo solté y bajé el cuchillo. Me aparté unos pasos de Ryonosuke, y luego llegó Akane llorando en el hombro de mi madre. Mi papá llegó con unos guardias y como me vieron con el cuchillo en la mano pensaron lo peor, además de que tu mamita les había dicho que iba directo a matar a mi hermano. Los guardias me sujetaron, y me llevaron al calabozo, y a pesar de que antes de que llegaran ya había bajado el cuchillo, tu tonto padre no hizo nada para defenderme, ni siquiera les explicó la verdadera razón de que lo atacara y todo para proteger a Akane de la desaprobación de mis padres.  
-¿Desaprobación?  
-Piensa, Mizaki ¿Qué pensaría la gente de una mujer que enamora a los dos príncipes? Así fue como mi reputación se arruinó, al igual que mi vida. Cuando yo llevaba una semana en ese espantoso calabozo, escuché a los guardias decir que en dos días me trasladarían a un hospital para locos, ¿puedes creerlo?, si yo era el más cuerdo de todos allí. Sólo esperé al día de mi traslado y en el camino al hospital fue muy fácil escapar de los guardias, cuando se dieron cuenta yo ya llevaba un largo tramo recorrido. Estaba en las afueras de Okira, cuando escuché que una plaga de guardias se dirigían hacia mí, así que subí a un árbol muy alto y esperé, ellos pasaron debajo de mí, luego moví sólo un poco la mano sin querer y cuando me di cuenta estaba en Sanzenin, a las afueras de un bello, bello pueblo llamado Ayazaki.

No dejé de mirar a Hiboki, y de pensar en lo cruel que llega a ser el destino. De una u otra forma, siempre había algo que me tenía conectada a la familia Ayazaki y, si no era por mi tío, era por los sentimientos que se habían generado dentro de mí, como si esa vez que caí en el barranco hubiera sido planeada sólo para hacernos sufrir.

-¿Y qué pasó después de llegar a Ayazaki?- pregunté.  
-Al rey le llamó mucho la atención de que yo viniera de una dimensión que él había estado estudiando durante años, sólo tuve que contarle cómo era esta dimensión para poder ganarme su confianza. Luego me hizo un guardia de su castillo y dos años después de llegar a Ayazaki, ya había visitado con él 3 dimensiones aparte de las 2 que yo ya conocía. Éramos grandes amigos, íbamos a todos lados juntos, lo ayudaba con sus investigaciones y ambos, incluso, descubrimos otra dimensión. Sinceramente, tenía una buena vida en Ayazaki, pero yo había jurado vengarme de mi hermano, así que necesitaba un plan y del cielo me cayó uno llamado Hiboki- puso una gran sonrisa.  
-¡No te atrevas a burlarte¡- respondió el susodicho.  
-Cuando acababa de cumplir 3 años viviendo en Ayazaki, él nació. Desde que lo vi pude sentir su poder superior a todos los que conocía, mayor al de sus hermanos, mayor al de su padre, era un poder impresionante. En Ayazaki había rumores de que una piedra con la que se podían quitar los poderes de un Sanzenin… y sorpresivamente, encontrarla fue más difícil de lo que imaginaba, nada comparado con lo sencillo que fue ponerla en práctica, después de todo Hiboki tenía solo 5 años cuando encontré la piedra, aun no podía defenderse, sólo tenía que incrustársela en la espalda para luego hacerlo mismo en la mía, nada más fácil que eso.  
-Y después regresaste- resumí.  
-No podía quedarme en Ayazaki después de eso, así que decidí huir a otra dimensión, y encontré una perfecta, que gracias a una guerra mundial había quedado desierta, una especie de bomba terminó con todos los habitantes de ese mundo, no quedaban más que ruinas. Una en especial era el viejo castillo del emperador, entré a dicho castillo y ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!, encontré una puerta que daba a este castillo en el que se encuentran, era la torre de control del emperador para encontrar los puntos débiles de esta nuestra dimensión, pero antes de poder atacar y dominar estalló una guerra que, como ya les dije antes, acabó con toda la humanidad. Qué conveniente ¿no lo creen?, creo que Dios me apoya en mi venganza. Pero créanme, pasaron años para que saliera de este túnel hacia la superficie, antes de entrar completamente tenía que entrenar muy bien mis nuevos poderes, tardé 6 años en dominarlos por completo, pero lo logré, entonces decidí regresar Okira, en ese momento tu tendrías 11 años, Mizaki.  
-Sería un año después de entrar al internado- pensé para mis adentros.  
-Mi plan era simple, sólo iba a apoderarme del cuerpo de mi hermano, así tendría el reino y a Akane, y ella me amaría. Pero… ¿Qué pasa al regresar a Okira?, me encuentro con la noticia de que mi amada ha muerto… ¿Para eso la quería mi hermano? ¿Para matarla?  
-¡Él no la mató!- le grité-. Fue un accidente, su carruaje se volcó en las montañas y cayó al lago, no se podía hacer nada.  
-¿Sabes la razón de por qué Akane viajaba sola en el carruaje?  
-N… no.  
-Tu padre tenía una reunión, era sólo una fiesta a la que lo habían invitado. Según él, tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer en Okira. Pero era imprescindible asistir a la reunión, así que la mandó como representante para no quedar mal, ¿entiendes, Mizaki? Él debió morir, no ella, si él hubiera ido a su reunión como era su deber tu madre estaría viva, o tal vez si él la hubiera acompañado le hubiera ayudado a salir del agua, ella no tenía que morir.  
-¿Y cómo querías que él supiera lo que iba a pasar? Nadie se imaginaba que ocurriría un accidente.  
-¡Pero él tenía que cuidarla, tenía que estar con ella, era su deber! Fue su culpa, ella murió por su culpa.  
-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡YA CÁLLATE!  
-No puedo creer que aún lo defiendas después de que mató a tu madre.  
-Ya te dije que no la mató.  
-Eso ya no importa ahora, nadie la va a revivir y eso ya me quedó claro- se aclaró la garganta-. Después de lo que pasó tenía que cambiar mi plan, ya no me interesaba el reino sin Akane y ¿de qué me servía tener a su hija si ella ya no estaba?, lo único que quería ahora era que mi hermano pagara, entonces pensé ¿Qué es lo que más haría sufrir a mi hermano? La respuesta era simple: familiares sólo le quedabas tú. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era apoderarme de su cuerpo.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Verás, cuando alguien entra a tu cuerpo tu mente queda totalmente dormida, cuando esa persona salga de ti no recordarás nada de lo que hizo tu cuerpo mientras alguien más lo dominaba, sólo tendrías el recuerdo de unos segundos antes de que esa persona te sometiera. Mizaki, ¿Qué le dolería más a mi hermano que después de despertar de un largo sueño encontrara a su hija muerta y a su reino destruido por su misma mano?, aparte de que todo el pueblo estaría en su contra por gobernar en el periodo más decadente en la historia de Okira, en tu corta visita pudiste ver que el reino está a un paso de morir, sólo me falta matarte a ti para dar por concluida mi venganza. Pero cuando llegue ese momento pondré en práctica mi siguiente plan: tendré que aprovechar que el pueblo odia al rey para hacer que me ame a mí, crearé una revolución contra la corona y seré el gobernante de Okira, claro que eso será ya usando mi cuerpo, el cuerpo de Ryonosuke será muy odiado para ese entonces. Ay Mizaki, me duele pensar que todos mis planes dependen de ti, o más bien de tu muerte. Sabes, aún no he pensado bien cómo deshacerme de ti, y ahora que trajiste compañía ya no sé qué hacer con tantas personas ¿Enserio te costaba tanto venir tú sola?, gracias a ti todos ellos morirán en un "terrible accidente". Pero bueno, tú lo quisiste así… aunque… pensándolo bien… me conviene tener a la princesa de Noemi con vida. Pequeña Kokone ¿Qué serían capaces de dar tus papis con tal de tenerte a su lado otra vez?- dijo eso mientras se acercaba al lado de la jaula en donde estaba Kokone, metió la mano por los barrotes y tenía la intención de tocarle la barbilla.  
-¡No la toques!- Taichi se interpuso entre los dos antes de que Tsubasa pudiera ponerle un dedo encima a Kokone.  
-Jajaja- dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Vaya, vaya, ¿quién es este valiente muchachito?  
-Yo soy…  
-No, no, no, la verdad no me interesa, mejor cállate- interrumpió a Taichi que no dejaba de mirarlo mientras abrazaba a Kokone y le decía "Tranquila" al oído- Señorita Noemi, ¿cree que sus padres me darían la mitad de su reino con tal de tener su vida? Cuando me apodere de Okira necesito ampliarla y es mejor un trato pacífico a una guerra ¿no lo cree?  
-¡No se meta con mi pueblo y menos con mis padres!- dijo Kokone soltándose de los brazos de Taichi.  
-Su pueblo es muy bonito, señorita Noemi… pero eso ya lo veré más tarde… lo primero que tengo que hacer es matar a Mizaki… pero debo decir que nunca he matado a nadie, así que tengo que pensar en lo que haré para que parezca un accidente… por lo tanto, les quedan unos días más de vida en lo que pienso qué hacer. Por hoy me retiro jovencitos, pero vendré mañana temprano a asegurarme de que sigan aquí.

Después de eso él hizo un movimiento con la mano y los barrotes pasaron a ser gruesas paredes de tierra y un techo acompletó la gran caja, sólo quedaba un pequeño cuadro por donde entraba aire y luz. Pensamos que ya se había ido, pero de repente escuché su voz. Me dirigí al pequeño cuadro para verlo.

-Por si te quedaba alguna duda, contraté a Mei para que te dijera la historia y traerte hasta aquí, sería más fácil matarte en este lugar. Por cierto, sobre la nota que dejaste: muchas gracias, esa nota me ayudará mucho a hacerlo pasar por un accidente. Jajaja, ¿te imaginas la noticia?: "Princesa se encuentra muerta en las afueras del reino al intentar escapar con un campesino" Jajaja, ya sólo me falta pensar en la causa de la muerte "accidental" para completar la noticia.

-Que el resto de tu día sea mejor, Mizaki, ya me imagino lo bien que la vas a pasar con tus amigos en esa acogedora habitación- luego vi como desaparecía en un pestañeo dejando el eco de su estúpida risa retumbando por cada rincón.

* * *

Holaaaaaa =)… qué les pareció?... les advertí que estaba muy enredado. Este capítulo es muy importante, aquí se acaban todos los misterios, ya no hay verdades que averiguar, ahora sólo falta ver cómo van resolviendo todos sus problemas.

Ahora, recuerdan en el cap. anterior que dije que no usaría lo de los gemelos porque estaba my usado, jejeje, pues creo que lo de los hermanos enamorados de la misma mujer está aún más usado. Pero me pareció buena idea porque esa situación es la misma que le estará pasando a Mizaki, y es como si la historia se repitiera. Falta ver si Hiboki terminará siendo aliado de Tsubasa… o tal vez sea Ryota… aunque aún no sé si él vaya a regresar… tal vez ya no aparezca y Mizaki se quede con Hiboki… o quizás todos mueran… sería un buen final no? Sigan leyendo y lo sabrán. Otra cosa que se me hizo super tonta fue lo del típico malo que te cuenta toda su vida y su plan antes de asesinarte... pero, qué les puedo decir? adoro a esos villanos clásicos, además de que era muy importante todo lo que contó.

Muchas, muchas gracias a los que están leyendo, y en especial al, me atrevo a decir, más fiel seguidor de este fic:

**Estimado leandro-sensei: **Eso le pasa por decir que la trama no estaba tan complicada… está muy complicada… tal vez demasiado, apuesto a que esto no se lo esperaba (o al menos eso espero).  
No sabe lo feliz que me hace recibir sus comentarios, gracias por decir que tengo talento, y que le va gustando la historia, le tengo un gran valor sentimental a este fic y pensar que ya hay una persona que lo siga y que le guste me pone muy de buenas. Qué bien que lo tenga atrapado, ojalá este capítulo lo haya enganchado más. Prometo no dejar este fic a medias, lo terminaré aunque sea lo último que haga, y espero que nunca deje de gustarle y que jamás le llegue a aburrir.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
Hasta pronto,  
Atte. Akyfin02


End file.
